


Moonlight Son

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Angels, Blood and Gore, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demon True Forms, F/M, Fallen Angel Azazel (Supernatural), Hell, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor Meg Masters/Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Ruby - Freeform, Torture, Werewolf Sam Winchester, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 22,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: When Bobby got a late night phone call from an injured and distressed Sam Winchester, their lives are changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> WARNING! THIS STORY DEALS WITH BLOOD AND GORE.

Chapter 1- 2:07am Central

The silence of the late night hour was only broken by a soft snore, the moon was like a smiling crescent in the cloudy sky. The chill of an early South Dakota winter penetrated the wooden walls of the old house. The clock above the desk read just after 2 a.m. The desk itself was covered in papers and bottles of sealed and unsealed alcoholic drinks.   
The man behind the desk was probably in his mid-thirties. An old ratty baseball cap sat on his head, and partly over his eyes. His gruff snores were cut off by the obnoxious shrill of a cellphone. His head yanked up, throwing off his ball cap. His knees hit the desk with a thud. And his hand hovered over a drawer that held a gun. With a shake of his head, he reached for the cellphone.   
“Bobby Singer, Here. Who the hell are you and why are you calling me at this hour?” He growled, glancing at the clock behind him. He scooped up his cap and dusted it off.   
“Bobby… hey. It’s me… Sam.” A voice gasped weakly on the other end of the phone. The labored breathing and soft whisper made Bobby lean forward.  
Bobby’s heart thudded in his chest and he worked to keep his voice steady. “Hey boy. Sam… what’s up? You don’t sound good.”  
Sam chuckled wetly and his voice caught as he sobbed. “Bobby. I’m not ok…I’m really not. I need help.”  
Bobby stood and walked to his landlines and car keys, ready to act. “Alright boy. Tell me what happened. I’m here, for ya.”  
“I got bit, Bobby. I went on a hunt. And it was a werewolf. I got bit.” Sam panted. Bobby's brow wrinkled as he looked up at the barley visible moon.  
“Sam, that don’t make no sense. It’s not a full moon. Are ya sure it wasn’t a shapeshifter?” Bobby picked up some keys and his gun before heading to his truck sitting out in the yard.  
“I know Bobby. But it was a Werewolf. But it had black eyes. And seemed sane. In control. It didn’t act like an animal. I chopped it’s head off and black smoke came out of it. It laughed at me…” Sam groaned suddenly. “Bobby, it got me good.”   
“It’s ok, Sam. Where'd it get ya?” Bobby raced to his truck. It roared to life and with a quick switch of his hand, Bobby was tearing down the road. His truck protesting a little.   
“It scratched me up some. I think I broke my arm when I fell. Concussion… it bit me on my shoulder and in my leg. I think I’m going into shock.” Sam’s voice slowly tampered off. “Bobby. I got to go. I need to try to get warm…phones dying too… I’ll send you the coordinates. Its Big Basin Redwoods State Park.”  
“Boy, I’m calling for help for you. I don’t think I’d get there in time. It’s at least an 26 hour non-stop trip.” Bobby stepped down harder on the gas. Driving through a red light and continuing on.   
“I guess I can understand why. Alright Bobby. I’ll send coordinates. See you soon?” Sam’s voice shook and Bobby could hear him moving painfully slow. Probably dragging himself along the dirt and rocks.   
“ Soon boy. I’ll call you back as soon as I get close.” Bobby brushed a hand through his scruffy beard after hanging up. His mind racing. Most hunters were along the east coast due to a surge in monster activity. He could think of only a single hunter who was on the west. Groaning, he picked up the phone and dialed a certain grouchy Papa Winchester.   
When it went straight to voice mail, he swore and clicked speed dial #3, Dean Winchester. The phone rang for a while before a sleepy voice growled at him. “Bobby, what the actual f*** do you want? It’s 3 in the morning! You could have woke dad up, then you’d be gettin’ an ear full from him too!”  
“Shut the hell up Dean. Get your daddy up. Pack your bags. And where are you? Sammy needs your help boy!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean's search for Sam begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter Two   
12:20midnight Pacific time zone

“Sammy needs your help boy!” The words hit Dean like a punch in the gut. Images of the last time he spoke to his brother bursting into his mind. But now they were mixed with a werewolf taking down his brother. His screams of pain and the snarling mouth, catching his brother in the shoulder. Dean’s stomach dropped as he hung up the phone. They needed to get to Sammy. Now.  
Dean turned back to the old motel room and burst inside. Startling his snoring father. John Winchester rose and glared at the young man as Dean raced around the room, tossing things into bags.   
“Dean! Slow down. What the hell is going on?” John commanded.   
Dean swallowed and looked at his father, “I just got a call from Bobby, wait don’t interrupt please! Anyway, I got a call from Bobby. Sam called him. Sammy went after a werewolf by himself and he’s hurt bad. He’s only a few hours away dad! We need to get to him now! Bobby also said you need to call him. The werewolf wasn’t right.”   
John's eyes burned with a fire as he starred at his son. Slowly he nodded. “Alright. Let’s go. I’ll call Bobby now.”  
Dean turned back and finished packing their bags. John walked out, carrying some of the gear, his phone already flipped open. With another glance around, Dean threw the keys on the nearest bed before following his father outside. As he ran to the Impala, he heard his father talking to Bobby in a rushed tone.   
“Bobby, it doesn’t make sense! A demon possesses Werewolf? We’ve never dealt with that before. Sam killed the Werewolf?... alright. Heading his way now.” John flipped his phone shut before starting his truck. “Let’s go, Dean.”  
Dean slid into the Impala and with a flick of his wrist the Impala roared to life. Then, without another word, the two hunters raced into the night. The dark sky was heavy here, grey clouds of snow waiting to burst from them. The street lights got fewer and fewer as the hunters drove. The high beams on their cars creating all the light for them. Giants formed around them as the trees became larger and larger, towering over the racing Impala. After an hour, the sky finally let loose a torrent of icy rain.   
The roar of the Impala seemed magnified as the world around them began to freeze over. John spent his time on his phone, calling hunters for advice. Dean clutched the seat, his breath coming out in puffs as the temperature dropped. Thunder rumbled impossibly loud above them. The sky line danced with ice and lightning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter Three- 3:30am Pacific time zone

The Redwood Forest grew quickly around them. The sign for the park rattled in the wind left by the black Impala, and roaring truck. The cars jetting past, far faster than the speed limit. The closer they got to the coordinates, the more urgent time felt. With a squeal, the Impala slid to a halt next to a Navy Blue 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner, John's truck pulling up next to them.  
The men dashed out of the cars and began grabbing gear from the back of the Impala. They filled their pockets with flasks of holy water, silver and iron. John shouldered a large camping backpack and handed the next one to Dean before they began the trek into the woods around them.   
The GPS beeped steadily as they got closer to their target. With only a couple miles left, they yelled out into the night for Sam. Finally after several long minutes, they came upon a small clearing. The smell of blood and sweat penetrating the air around them. A disembodied head was several feet away from them. The body was just into the lining of trees on the other end of the field.   
The men dashed around the clearing, shining the flashlights into the trees beyond. The rain had slowed down by now and each man was able to hear the other over the crack of the retreating storm. The wind was cold and sent a shiver through the forest. Dean called for Sam over and over. Dean’s voice on the verge of panic.   
John felt his stomach plummet somewhere around his feet as a portion of the ground near the headless body was damp with blood. The old Redwood tree had a large smear of blood sliding down it. The grass to one side was torn up and more blood trailed into the thick trees. John took a heavy breath before entering the forest. Immediately his gaze fell on a poorly hidden lump, shivering violently under a portion of a fallen tree. John whipped around and shook his flashlight beam.  
“DEAN! I found him!” John roared. His knees going weak, but with a shake of his head, he forced himself to relax and kneel by the shivering figure.   
Dean came racing around the trees and slid to a stop next to his father. John and Dean gently grabbed Sam and slid him out from under the fallen tree. Now that they got a good look at him, they felt a whole new level of urgency. His eyes were unfocused, roving from the trees to his father and brother. His left arm was twisted at an awkward angle. Dried blood caked his left shoulder, right thigh, and the top of his head. Thick scratches went up his stomach and chest.   
“Dad… what are we going to do?” Dean gasped at his brother lying before him.   
John sighed, “We will take him to the road and call for an ambulance. This is worse than what I thought.”   
Dean lifted Sam into his arms with a groan, “What has Stanford been feeding you, kiddo? Dad, a little help here.”   
John chuckled despite the situation and helped gently heave Sam to his feet, only for Sam to topple on top of John.   
“Damn Sam. Dean’s right…. Alright.. he isn’t going on his own power.” With an almighty groan and huffs, John hoisted Sam up on to his shoulders in a fireman carry. Sam’s howl of pain felt like a physical punch in the gut to the two man. “Sorry Sammy... can’t do it any other way. Unless you think you can walk?”  
John started to walk and as they walked through the forest, they were surprised with a soft reply from Sam. “No, sir.”


	4. Chalter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some content can be disturbing to some readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 4  
4am Pacific time  
Dean smiled softly as Sam raised his head to look at him. They had almost made it back to the cars. Sam's heavy unfocused eyes slowly blinked at the image of his brother. Sam tried to still the wavering image to see if it actually was his brother. But how could that be? And that smell… leather and gunpowder.   
Sam groaned as a gust of icy air brushed his open wounds. Fresh blood dribbled down onto… his father? Damn, this is all kinds of messed up. Sam fought to keep his stomach from rebelling as the gleaming black Impala glistened from the flashlight beams. The creak of the door opening was almost too much for Sam. This couldn’t be real. Maybe he had died? Or hallucinating?  
His father heaved him up into his straining arms. This proved to be the tipping point as pain shot through his body like an electric shock. With a scream of pain Sam vomited all over his father. John held Sam tight against him as his soaked and bleeding son expelled all the contents of his stomach. Dean stood by looking anxiously, his hands up in an attempt to help.  
“Dean, go ahead and call for an ambulance.” John commanded as Sam sobbed into his shoulder. “Now Dean!”   
Dean sprung into action as his father pried Sam off his chest and onto the Impala's back seat. Dean’s quick conversation with emergency services didn’t even register with Dean as he anxiously tried to help clean his baby brother up. Sam's heavy breathing and shivering unsettled Dean. It may have been a few years… but Sammy was still his baby brother.  
The howl of distant sirens accompanied the lightening sky. Navy blue sky tinted the east as red and blue lights roared to a halt next to them. And about that moment as doors slammed open and shut Dean watched Sam take a gasping breath and go silent. John yelled to the ambulance as Dean’s heart crumbled. No Sam couldn’t die. Dean never got to apologize to him. Dean was shoved aside by the paramedics who immediately placed a tube down Sam’s throat. John grabbed Dean and pulled him back. He was saying something… but Dean could not hear him. The blue and red lights bathed everything in color as Dean urged his brother to come back. Dean’s yells to Sam ceased abruptly into a choked sob. The paramedics spoke to John but before Dean could hear anything over the rush in his ears, he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a COMMENT OR KUDOS


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy' s life is hanging in the balance and Dean doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> Review PLEAAAAAASE

Chapter 5

The scream of a siren woke him. He was in the Impala. His father drove behind the ambulance, speeding along with them. Sam’s blood and vomit still caked John's shoulders and back. Dean took a deep breath before voicing his uncertain question.

“Dad… is Sam going to make it?” Dean scowled as he realized how young he sounded. He was supposed to keep a level head. But when he saw the lights and Sam dying he just couldn’t take it.

John cleared his throat. “They got him back but they believe he has internal bleeding. He will make it to the hospital, Dean. And when he does they are very well equipped for this kind of thing.”

Dean swallowed heavily, and took a shaky breath. “What happens now, dad? Is Sam a werewolf?”

“I’m not sure. From what the other hunters and Bobby said… there aren’t any records out there of demon possessed werewolves. We didn’t even think it was possible… we will test Sam. And if he reacts badly to silver… we will take care of him.” John gripped the Impala’s steering wheel tightly.

“Take CARE OF HIM?! No. I won’t let you kill my brother.” Dean roared.

“Dean! If he reacts then he is a WEREWOLF. And we can’t let him live. He would survive on HUMAN HEARTS.” John scowled.

Their conversation broke off as the ambulance parked in front of the emergency entrance. Dean leapt out of the car, letting his father go park the car alone. The doors to the ambulance were thrown open and doctors and nurses rushed around the stretcher. Sam’s shirt had been cut open and the slick blood oozed from every cut, and puncture on his torso. His chest rose and fell mechanically with the nurse forcing breathes into him. His body was pale, his fingers and lips were a deep shade of blue. Dean raced forward and managed to capture Sam’s hand in his. Sam’s hand was icy cold, and dry.

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand as the medical team shouted words and began rushing through the door. Two nurses grasped Dean in his shoulders to keep him from dashing after his brother. Dean tried to shove past them but they were much stronger than he thought.

“Sir, you have to stay here.” Nurse number one stared, patting his shoulder. Nurse number two pushed a cup of cool water into his hands before they left him staring after his brothers retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stands up to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> REVIEW PLEASE.

Chapter 6   
8:45 am Pacific time

Dean stood by the window, watching the early morning sun send vibrant colors over the frozen rain and small amount of snow lining the streets and tree tops. The stunning array of color seemed dimmer to him. His father’s words echoed in his head. Over and over and over again… Dean wouldn’t kill his baby brother. Once Sam was out of surgery he would see if his brother was a werewolf. And if so… Dean would protect his brother from every damn hunter in the world. 

But for now, Sam teetered on the edge, tipping ever closer to being a corpse. He had been in surgery for about 4 hours now. No one had any news on him. Dean leaned heavily against the wall as he glanced at the clock again. It was almost 9 am and still nothing. This waiting thing was getting old, fast. A hand on his shoulder nearly made him slam into the window. 

“Easy son. It’s just me.” Johns gruff voice broke through Dean’s panicked haze. Dean blinked at the image of his father. John had gone to get cleaned up after they were told Sam was in surgery. But Dean had stayed planted in the hospital waiting room, getting glances from the other occupants due to the blood encrusted on his clothes and hands. 

“I took care of the mess. Everything salted and burned. And I investigated the area. The wolf had been shot with silver bullets to the heart 4 times.. And the decapitation stopped it only because the demon left through the wolf's severed neck. There was a thick sulfur residue on the wolf's neck. I called Pastor Jim, Caleb, and a couple other buddies to see if they can dig anything up.” John sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand through his thick scruff. Suddenly he looked as old as he actually was, plus a few years.“Dean… you know I’ll do anything for Sam. And that includes keeping him from hurting himself and others. We will do everything we can to find a cure. But if Sam is infected… then there isn’t much that can be done. Think on it Dean. Go take a shower and some breakfast. Maybe a nap. I’ll stay here.” 

Dean shook from head to toe and before he could stop himself, his fist met his father’s jaw. The sound of flesh on flesh drew every single persons eye in the room. John landed with a thud and stared in shock and anger at his oldest son. Dean’s face never changed. 

Dean leaned down and whispered, visibly shaking with rage. “Sam is my responsibility, dad. Not yours! I raised him! I comforted him when he was scared. I was five years old when I started changing a baby’s diaper dad! I get to make the decision here… not YOU. And I say….even if Sam turns into the Devil himself (hahahaha see what I did there) I won’t give up on him. And that’s final.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean deal with the after affects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-i do not own supernatural

CHAPTER 7- 

Dean stormed out of the hospital, anger in every single one of his movements. He rushed through the parking garage and to his beloved car. Mud and dust was splattered on the bottom half of the car, leaves, and bits of frozen rain clung to the windshield and roof of the Impala. Dean slid into the drivers seat and let out a frustrated roar. The Impala’s interior smelt like blood. The backseat was saturated in the brown/red/black mix. Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel and let loose a torrent of tears. His sobs tore through his chest with a fierceness only rivaled by the times Sam ran away or when he left for Stanford.   
Sam. It was always Sam. Sweet baby Sammy. Sam who cried the time dad hit a cotton tail rabbit. Sam who could shoot a supernatural being dead. And of course always had his nose in a book. Brave, nerdy, sensitive, compassionate Sammy. He was always the cause when Dean broke down like this. When all Dean’s walls crumpled and he came face to face with the demons caged inside his mind. The image of his brothers face contorting into a wolf like monster. His eyes a tawny amber. Claws curling up into fists. Blood dripping from his maw, teeth glistening.   
His sobs turned to pleaded words. Hardly audible over the shaking sobs, “Please don’t take my brother. Please… if anyone can hear me. PLEASE. Don’t let this happen.”   
Dean scrubbed his hands over his eyes and took a shaky breath. With more control than what he thought he had, he got the car going and left to clean up himself and the Impala.   
_________________________________________

Sam took a shaky breath. The pain in his chest resonating from the left side, out. Broken ribs. His head felt stuffy. His mouth way too dry. Anesthesia? Or a really bad night. He reached heavy handed to where Jessica should be. She always slept on his left. His hand met the cold rail of a hospital bed… what happened?   
When his eyes opened, he quickly shut them at the florescent light, in a white room. Definitely the hospital. The door to his room opened and he stayed still, trying to keep his breathing even. A calloused hand stroked his hair and he allowed his eyes to flutter open. Green eyes stared back at him. He had only ever seen that bright shade of green on one person.   
“De…” Sam started but his voice cracked and ended in a harsh cough. His ribs screamed in protest.   
“Easy, Sammy. You are ok.” Dean carded his hands through Sam’s hair and gently pushed a cup of water to Sam’s lips. Sam lifted his hands to take it and found that both his arms were in no condition to hold anything. His right hand had three broken fingers wrapped together in a plaster. His right wrist was bound in a black wrap. His left arm held an array of colored bands, and a trail of wires leading to equipment around the room. After several sips of the refreshing water, Sam shakily looked around, his vision was a bit blurry.   
“Dean. Where am I? What happened?” Sam asked, his head drooping.   
Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and sat down in a plastic hospital chair. “Well Sammy, you called Bobby yesterday night. You went after a werewolf alone. It attacked you and you managed to kill it. But you got hurt… so dad and I came and got you to this hospital… Saint Joseph's hospital.” Dean trailed off before growling suddenly. “What the hell were you thinking? A werewolf? Really Sam? You almost died Sam! What would I have done? What will I DO if you die?”   
Dean leaned heavily against his knees and huffed. Sam stared at his brother, wincing with every accusing emphasis in each sentence. Meanwhile, Sam could see in his mind’s eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy' s run in with the werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-i do not own supernatural 
> 
> WARNING- CONTAINS graphic violence

FLASHBACK---

Sam walked quietly through the trees. His steps making as much noise as those of a predator. He was on a hunt. He was in search of a house. The house is where one werewolf lived. The past couple months, the wolf had been causing massive damage to the surrounding towns, so much so… that Sam decided he needed to act. So here he was. Walking under a clouded sky. The crescent moon was hidden behind the low clouds. He had made sure to come when the werewolf was a man. Just in case, Sam had decided to scope out the area while the moon was almost new. 3 days to the New moon. The sudden rumble of thunder brought him to a halt.   
Had that been thunder? With a shake of his head, he raised his gun and went on. Within five minutes, the sky had opened up and an icy sprinkle cascaded down his body. Ahhh how he wished he was home with Jessica. He hardly had any time to notice he had stepped into a clearing before he was side swiped. A sudden white hot pressure of long, jagged teeth puncturing the skin on his shoulder, had him crying out into the dark night. Birds flew from the trees startled by the sudden cry. The monsters razor claws, ripped straight through his jacket and slashed across his back and chest.   
Sam landed with a huff against a tree, cracking his head hard against the wet bark. Sam fumbled with the silver knife from his belt and jammed it into the wolf's side. The wolf yelped and leapt off of him. Sam scrambled to his feet. The thrumming pain in his shoulder and head nearly made him gag. His mind raced as he looked at the werewolf standing before him. The beast was about 7 foot. Thick brown and grey fur covered the human wolf hybrid, the features were more animalistic, than the normal werewolf. The face was more like that of a wolf. The body was vaguely human. The stance of the thing was the only thing keeping the beast from being a regular old wolf. All in all…. This was a werewolf unlike any he had seen before. But the biggest difference were the eyes. Most of the lore agreed that werewolves have yellow, amber or orange eyes. This wolf stared at him with glistening black pits. A wolfish grin broke across the huge jaws before lunging again. A maniacal deep laugh meeting Sam’s ears before Sam swung the gun from his belt to face the wolf. He got off two shots point blank, before the beast slammed him back into the tree. His wrist snapped as the wolf yanked the gun from his hand. His fingers broke from the force in which the wolf used.   
He took a deep breath only to find he couldn't. His ribs were broken. And that was the point that Sam began to panic. The wolf seemed to play with him. Tossing him here and there, into trees, across the field. Sam finally managed to leap for his discarded weapon and fire two more shots before the wolf’s teeth snatched his thigh, immediately cutting into skin and muscle. Sam brought his arms up, holding back the wolf's snapping jaws, and found that the knife was still embedded in the wolf’s side. With an almighty yank, and one swift move, he sliced the wolf's throat. And when the wolf didn’t immediately stop clawing into his already mutilated chest, he slashed the wolf straight through. The head plopped to the ground and the body slumped forward on top of Sam. A horrible burbling shriek escaped the severed neck and ice cold black smoke raised up from the beast….. man's neck.   
Sam swallowed back bile and crawled painfully away, into the cover of the trees. He turned his head and looked at his blood soaked shoulder and the thumping pain in his thigh. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His hands shook heavily as the storm brewed around him. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.   
“Bobby…. Hey…. It’s me… Sam.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> WARNING-contains swear words

Chapter 9

Sam jerked back into the present when Dean's cool hand began to stroke his arm. Dean’s expression was vaguely one of worry.   
“Where’d you go, Sam? I was trying to get mad at you here.” Dean teased lightly.   
Sam blinked rapidly and tried to ease the thoughts swirling in his head. “Dean. What attacked me?”   
Dean swallowed hard before explaining in a quiet voice. “It was a werewolf, Sam but it had all the signs of demon possession.”   
Sam felt his stomach clench. “Am I a werewolf?” His voice hardly above a whisper.   
“Not sure, Sammy. We were going to check once you woke up.” Dean shifted in his seat before bringing out a small silver pocket knife.   
Sam’s arm shook as he slowly held out his palm to his brother. Dean gently slid the sharp blade across Sam’s hand and winced sharply when Sam cried out. His hand sizzled and burned… Dean immediately dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground and Dean surged forward. He hugged Sam tightly against him. Sam stared down at his hand. The cut ever so slowly began to knit together.   
“Goddammit Sammy!” Dean whispered. Sam’s shoulders shook and he sobbed quietly into his brother’s chest. Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s hair And reached for the machines besides Sam’s bed. With a shaking hand, he clicked off the machines.   
“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam choked.   
“We have got to get out of here. You know how dad is… what he will demand. And I can’t, Sam. I can’t do it.” But as Dean reached of the heart monitors off button, the door swung open. Dean squeezed Sam tightly against him, causing Sam to gasp in pain. Dean’s head swung around, a sharp snarl escaping his clenched teeth.   
John, Bobby and Pastor Jim all froze at the door. Taking in the bloodied knife laying on the floor. The floor around the knife speckled with droplets of scarlet blood. Dean glared at them, clutching Sam to his chest. The only sound was the soft sobs coming Sam.   
Pastor Jim’s quiet voice broke through the silent room. “Oh God. No.”   
Bobby swept a hand through his hair and shut his eyes with a heavy sigh. John swung around suddenly and with a roar of rage, slammed his fist into the stone wall. Sam raised his head and smiled weakly through his tear streaked face.   
“Hey Dad. Bobby. Pastor Jim.” Sam croaked, his shoulders quivering. John snarled and whipped around.   
“Dammit Sam! Why were you hunting by yourself? How stupid can you be? I thought you ran away to get away from hunting!” John growled, approaching his son’s bed.   
Sam’s face contorted in anger and he hissed, “I have been on ten successful hunts ALL BY MYSELF. How was I supposed to know that a demon could force a werewolf to shift? It’s not the full moon dad! There is no lore on what happened dad! I guarantee it! And I ran away to get away from you!”   
Dean squeezed Sam’s uninjured shoulder before, turning to his father. “Enough, dad… what now?”   
John glanced around the room, then down at the blood splattered floor. “You know what needs to happen, Dean.”   
Bobby muttered an angry, “Dammit John.”   
And Dean took a defensive stance in front of Sam’s bed, his hand creeping towards his gun. “You make a move to hurt him… and I’ll kill you. Or at least shoot you in the leg.”   
Sam gripped the back of Dean’s shirt before pulling himself to his feet next to his brother. He shook violently and took a few steps in between his brother and father, clutching the IV pole to his side.   
“If I become a monster. I expect to be put down. But why kill me before we know what happens? It was a demon. And it was a werewolf without a full moon. Why not see what happens?” the tension in the room wavered as they all considered what Sam said. Bobby nodded along, his eyes beaming at Sam.   
“I think your boy is right, John.” Pastor Jim agreed. Sam and Dean both relaxed as the tension broke.   
And then the door opened again and a scolding African American nurses stepped in. “What is all this noise? And you! What are you doing out of bed!?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-i do not own supernatural or the Southend Werewolf story

Chapter 10

The next week found Sam healing quickly and feeling better than ever. Sam’s nails began to grow quicker. And oddly enough… they always seemed to have a yellow residue under them. Jess had come as soon as she was called. She had met his family and stayed near Sam. She and Dean would butt heads every once in a while, but Dean didn’t seem to really care. She had to leave once the weekend was over, anyway. Sam tried not to think that goodbye was final. Dean was busy researching. The hunters spent all their time calling friends and reading up on lore. Nothing was found pertaining to Sam’s situation.   
The only thing close was the Southend Werewolf. A man named Bill Ramsey, believed to had been possessed by a demon who takes the form of an animal. Usually that of a wolf, or bear. After they found the story, Pastor Jim had spoken several variations of an exorcism. Nothing had happened, apart from Sam feeling a slight discomfort.   
The major changes began a week before the full moon. Sam began to have a temper. His eyes began to change. They became a brilliant silver, like water reflecting moonlight. And the one most shocking discovery happened after John and Sam had an argument. With a single point of his finger, Sam had sent John flying into the wall, in a cloud of sulfur. Once Sam’s incision had cleared, the family had packed up and ran off to South Dakota. Sam was terrified as he changed before his very eyes.   
Dean tried to be supportive. He really did. But he was scared. His baby brother was becoming something like he’d never seen before. Sam’s body changed. He began to grow rapidly. He bulked up and gained 5 inches of height in 2 days…   
______________________________________

Sam stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His shining eyes, wet with tears. Tonight was the full moon. Tonight, everything would change. He could hear voices coming from downstairs in Bobby’s kitchen. John had brought all the hunters that he trusted to help keep the monster in check. The monster… was Sam.   
“I am a monster.” Sam whispered to himself, “I am going to die tonight.”   
Sam felt his eyes sting and a sob built up in his chest. His sleek shiny hair fell into his face as he dropped his head onto the sink. He took deep breaths and tried to ease the pain in his heart.   
“Sammy! You Alright?” Dean called for Sam.   
Sam jerked up and opened the door, wiping his eyes quickly. “Dean?”   
“Hey Sam. You Ok?” Dean's brow furrowed in worry.  
Sam smiled weakly, “Yeah… I’m good. Is it time?”   
Dean reached out and squeezed Sam’s shoulder. With a sad smile he nodded. “Yeah, kiddo. It is. We are going to go a couple miles farther out of town.”   
Sam glanced at Dean’s belt where he knew stashed away were weapons to take him out. “Lets do this.”   
__________________________________________  
“Alright. No one. And I mean NO ONE takes a shot at Sam until we know what his mind set is. If he is still in there, and he gets hurt… you won’t have to worry about me coming after you. It’ll all be Dean. And I’ll let him. As will Bobby. I will give the command when to attack him. IF it is needed.” John stood before the 9 hunters. Bobby stood beside him, a shot gun resting against his leg.   
He looked at each Hunter in turn. They all seemed to take his words to heart. All except one that is… the man stood in the back, silent and glaring. His dark eyes, staring daggers at John.   
“Alright. We are going to form a circle around Sam. Pastor Jim takes North. Bobby you take west. Josh and Caleb you decide between yourselves. I’ll take the East. The rest of you can spread out between us.” John nodded before picking up his gun. He prayed he didn’t have to use it tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Dean drove with his music on low. His brother sat next to him, staring up at the sunset blaring through the windshield. The bright pastel blues, pinks, oranges and yellows bouncing off the thick blanket of snow on the sides of the street.   
Sam wears an old pair of jeans, frayed and torn. And a tight black shirt. He tells Dean he doesn’t want his nice clothes being ripped to shreds. Dean nods and tries to ignore the line of hunters trailing behind him. He tugs Sam close to him and pulls Sam’s head onto his lap. Sam makes no fuss. They both think this is the last chick flick moment they will share. Well… at least Sam does. To Dean, it is an unspoken promise. To protect Sammy. The drive seems to take forever before his father’s truck pulls off the road and down a bumpy dirt road.   
The sky is darkening into a deep blue. The vibrant colors fading. And as it happens, Dean feels Sam’s body begin to shudder. His skin is suddenly coated in yellow dust. Sam whimpers and a fever begins to take hold. Dean swallows thickly as his pants and seat begin to look like he took a tumble through pollinating flowers. The toxic smell of sulfur made Dean roll down his window a crack. Dean’s so wrapped up in his brother that he almost rear ends his father’s truck. John stands next to his truck with Bobby, yelling at Dean. Dean hardly pays attention to him….   
Because Sam is changing before his very eyes. Sam’s body shudders and quakes. Sickly yellow and black veins spread like a spiders web over Sam’s skin. Sam wheezed violently, and clutched Dean’s thigh, digging in growing nails. John practically rips the Impala's door off when he realizes why Dean is staring in a panic at Sam.  
“Dean, we’ve got to move him now. He can’t change in the car.” John commanded, pulling Sam onto Dean’s lap and dragging Dean out of the car. Bobby was shouting to the other hunters. Everyone was a flurry of activity. More than one person slipped in the ice coating the ground, soaking the seat of their pants. Dean dragged Sam’s convulsing body into the trees, his boots crunching loudly over the hard packed snow.   
Barely 20 feet into the trees, Sam let out a bellowing roar. His skin was entirely a sickly yellow and black. He thrashed and snapped his jaws in Dean’s arms and Dean was finally forced to set Sam down in the snow, as Sam’s teeth sharpened and almost snatched up Dean's arm. John pulled his son away from the flailing beast. He could hear the scurrying hunters getting into position. This hadn’t gone to plan at all… Sam was changing much earlier, faster and vastly differently than the average werewolf. The snow around Sam melted and evaporated before their eyes, replaced by scorched ground and bright yellow sulfur. Eleven hunters raised their guns and pointed them at Sam. All except for Dean.   
Thick black smoke streamed from Sam's skin and solidified into thick black, brown and silver fur. A plumaged of smoke collected around his pelvis as a thin bony tail formed. The tail snapped out, black as night with a hooked yellow end. A frosting of yellow sulfur coated his fur. His clothing tore and muscles bulged. His face elongated and morphed into a muzzle. Dean shuddered, trying not to imagine the pain. Sam swung around onto his side as the transformation completed.   
Sam’s eyes snapped open, glowing silver. His jaws opened and a shrill cry erupted. “DEAAAAAAAN!”   
And that’s all it took for Dean to approach the 8 foot mountain. John's hand touched his shoulder and Dean shook it off.   
Slowly, Dean approached the whimpering, drooling beast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is a tad bit trigger happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for minor hurt!Dean 
> 
> Reviews make more chapters!

Sam lifted his head as Dean’s boots crushed the snow under his feet. The wind blew, blasting Dean’s scent at Sam. Sam whined low and a rumble in his chest vibrated the air… was Sam…. Purring? Growling?   
Dean chuckled despite himself and this odd situation. He peered cautiously into Sam’s eyes and smiled brightly at the black and silver pits. Sam stared back at him. Clear as day, Sammy was there. Dean pushed down his fear and ignored his father hissing for him to back away. Dean raised his hand to his Baby’s snout. Sam’s hot breath brushed his hand and Sam’s mouth opened hesitantly.   
“D…..dea…..n.” He hardly managed to make the word around the oddly large mouth and teeth but Dean smiled brightly.  
“Hey brother. You are ok.” Dean laughed. Sam’s tongue shot out and licked Dean’s outstretched hand, and Sam sat up to his full height. Dean snorted, “Alright Clifford. Calm d…..”  
The sound of a gun shot rang through the trees. Dean whipped around and yelled. “STOP!”   
Panicked yells and more gun shots rang through the trees. Behind Dean, Sam snarled. Dean had no time to figure out which direction the gun shots were coming from before a horrid pain made him topple over, he cried out and his head hit the cold war ground. The yelling ceased and Dean’s body shuddered as it went into overdrive. And he was forced to watch as the next series of events played out above him.   
With an echoing, terrifying roar, Sam stepped above Dean’s crumpled form. He flashed his glistening fangs and crouched low, gently covering Dean’s splayed body with his own. Sam’s roars of rage shook the ground and all humans within 100 yards from him were thrown back by a semi-invisible crushing force, landing in heaps around the brothers. Sam’s eyes were completely black when his head tipped down to check on his brother.   
“Sam! Let us up dammit!” Bobby shouted off to his left. Sam woofed at him and released his hold on the hunters. John stood on unsteady legs and rushed to Sam’s side. Bobby stood nearby. Counting the hunters.  
“Sam let me see him.” John commanded, physically shoving Sam off. Sam growled but allowed the manhandling. Dean laid clutching his left shoulder and left side, his teeth clenched.   
“Dean, let me see.” John pulled Dean’s hand away from his shoulder and checked the wound.   
“You got lucky, Dean. Exit wound and didn’t hit any bones, in your shoulder. We will have to go digging for the bullet in your side. We still have some of the good stuff so we will give you that for pain and get you some antibiotics… and it does look like you managed to pop your shoulder out of place. No idea how you managed that. We will fix it when we get back to Bobby’s ” John spoke softly to his son, wearily aware of his other son's panting jaws, hanging near the back of his neck. John was surprised that the monster's breath only smelled like very human toothpaste.   
John raised his head and looked at the beast. “He’s ok Sam.”   
Sam whined and lowered his head, nuzzling Dean’s head. Bobby trudged over with a trail of hesitant hunters behind him.  
John glared at each of the hunters and voices the question everyone wanted to know. “Who did this? Who shot my son?” Sam raised his head to its full height and growled.  
Bobby cleared his voice and slowly began to speak, “Everybody is accounted for except a…. Gordon Walker.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam was stretched out in the bed of John's truck. Bobby drove the truck, John took the Impala with Dean. Sam hated to be away from Dean but after a rather humorous attempt for the 250 pound wall of fur to squeeze into the back seat, Dean had kicked him out. “Sorry. No dogs in the car Sammy!”   
So… here was Sam Winchester. Laying naked with his whole body a fuzzy fluffy mess. Sam would like to think… after he got into Stanford, that his life would be normal. Be a lawyer. Be a Hunter on the weekend. Marry Jess. Have kids. But no. Now Sam was a freak of a werewolf. And he had no urges to do anything reminiscent to that of a human OR a werewolf. Food sounded disgusting and humans hearts? Gag!   
Bonk! Dad’s spare tire bounced into his head while Bobby turned the truck. Sam snarled and bit the tire. His jaw dropping in shock when the tire immediately popped. He sniffed it and chewed on it a little more. Trying to figure out, just how strong his bite pressure was. Sam was so engrossed in chewing up the tire he never noticed they had arrived at Bobby’s or the gruff snorts of laughter.   
Only when John yelled, “Sam stop using my tire as a damn chew toy!”   
Sam’s head jerked up, a chunk of tire hanging out of the side of his mouth. The laughter brought a huff out before he got up and trotted up to the house. Only to stop in shock when a wet cold nose slid under his tail.   
“Dude!” Sam barked gruffly, leaping around and tucking his tail in. Rumsfeld barked loudly as a new chorus of laughter broke out.   
Once inside the house, the group broke ranks, John rushed Dean into the bathroom down the hall. Sam took the time to study the hunters around him. John rarely brought home other hunters, as this was a rare chance to see the Hunter community. As he looked at each person, Bobby, who was seated next to him, began to point each person out to the beast.   
“That there is Rufus Turner. And you already know Caleb and Pastor Jim of course. Josh is next to them. The woman by the door is Ellen Harvelle. It was a bitch getting her to come. Your daddy and her don’t get along. Then we got the boys that are leaving. That’s Jacob and Damien (OCs), great with demons.” Bobby gestured to each individual.   
Sam nodded along, and tipped his head to each person. Sam had figured out, he had the ability to speak but it was odd. Uncomfortable and garbled when he did.   
Dean trudged in from the bathroom, his shoulder sewn up and back where it’s supposed to be, a think layer of gauze covered his torso. He walked rather oddly and slid up to Sam, managing to elbow Sam in the face as he walked by.   
“Rrrrready for bed, S…Sammy?” Dean grinned widely, slurring his words. John walked in after him and chuckled dryly.   
“When I said we had the good stuff…. I meant it.” John drawled.   
Sam grinned, a scary teeth baring grin before hopping up the stairs. His back legs flailed as he still tried to cope with four legs. His tail bounced behind him, uselessly, since he still couldn’t figure out which muscles made it move. Dean trotted behind, careful to not step on the limp appendage.   
Dean sat on his designated bed and watched his brother snuffle around the bed covers across the room. With a sigh, Dean lifted the covers and helped his very fuzzy brother into bed. Dean smirked as he tucked Sam in before returning to his own bed. He slipped his tank top off and slid out of his pants, setting his gun on the nightstand. Not a single one of his bullets had been used tonight. And Sammy wasn’t burning on a funeral pyre. It had been a good night, all things considered…  
And then Sam started snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please! Reviews make more chapters


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

(No Dean in this Chapter, sorry!) 

Sam awoke the next morning, ridiculously early, feeling slightly sick. And very very hungry. He lay curled up on his side with his hand tucked under his pillow, a stinky cloud of dust covered him and his bed. Even Dean had some coated on his skin across the room. Sam stood and almost toppled before gaining his sense of balance back.   
Sam ached all over. So he grabbed for some underwear and stumbled to the bathroom. Once inside, he started the shower and groaned into his hand. The light and the sound of the shower killed his head. He felt hungry but his stomach made no sound. Sam stepped into the hot water and moaned softly. The water felt amazing. But the pounding of the water increased the pounding in his skull. Sam whimpered pathetically and rubbed at his temples. With a shuddering breath, he sat down on the shower floor, his knees against his chest. He shut his eyes tightly and rocked slowly, his breathing heavy. Something was seriously wrong.   
“Sam? You alright in there?” his father shouted through the door. A startled yelp, escaped Sam and he whined low as the pain in his head built. The pressure pounding behind his eyes.  
The bathroom door creaked open. “Sam!” John's alarmed voice boomed through the small room.   
Another couple seconds later, John was kneeling on the floor next to the shower. His hand rested on Sam’s face, and wiped something from his nose. Sam was startled to notice his chest, legs and stomach covered in blood. He scrambled back in a panic.  
“Easy Sammy. You’ve got a bloody nose.” John whispered. He reached out and took the darkest towel on the towel rack, which was a maroon red, how fitting? John shut off the water, carefully trying to rinse as much of the blood off as he could get. Then slowly started drying the blood off of Sam with the towel, and Sam made no move to stop him. His skin was dyed a dark pink from his blood. John then wrapped the towel around Sam and lifted him out of the shower, John slowly managed to get Sam’s boxers on him. John groaned and huffed before carrying his completely limp, giant of a son through the house, Sam’s silver eyes glazed over, his pupils seemed to be expanding. Bobby gave John a questioning look as he passed by him but John just shook his head. When John entered Sam and Dean’s room, he set Sam on his bed, and covered him with the thick quilt. Dean snorted nearby, the drugs still kicking his ass.   
As John took one more glance around the room, he found himself staring at Sam’s eyes. Black pits, stared back, unblinking. Yellow veins ran from the center, out, a ball of gold where his pupils should be. Sam's eyes as bright and dark as an eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John had practically ran from his son after that. He took a deep breath and yanked on his beard. His tensed muscles quaked and he scowled at himself.   
“Get it together, Winchester.” He hisses to himself, he races to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He scrubbed his face, and growled at himself. He had just gotten himself under control again when he looked in the mirror. The shower was splattered with sulfur and blood. The yellow dust had settled at the bottom and the blood was drying in smears. A couple drops covered the floor, and once again, the big bad Winchester lost it.   
He threw the door open, adding a door knob shaped hole in the wall and slammed it shut before scrambling down the stairs. He had to get away for a little bit. As he ran into the kitchen to get his keys, Bobby, Jim and Caleb looked up at him.  
“Where’s the fire, Lassie?” Caleb asked, a glass of bright amber liquid already half gone in his hand.   
“I got to get out of here for a bit. Bobby, please keep an eye on the boys.” He snatched his keys up and shot out of the room. The roar of his truck, and the squeal of tires announcing his get away. The three remaining men looked at each other puzzled.  
And they all sprang to their feet when a started cry echoed from up stairs. With guns drawn, the men dashed up the stairs. Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom. A look of horror etched in his green eyes. And when Bobby, Jim and Caleb saw the state on the shower Bobby and Caleb swore loudly and Pastor Jim sent up a silent prayer.  
Bobby cleared his throat, “Sam took a shower this morning. John had to carry him back to his room… I didn’t realize…”  
Pastor Jim gripped his crucifix from around his neck and Dean leaned heavily against the door frame, careful for the patchwork on his shoulder.   
“I guess this isn’t over yet.” Caleb groaned, as he opened under the sink and grabbing some holy water and bleach. The hissing roar of the blood and sulfur evaporating made their hearts sink. Dean slammed a fist into the wall and dashed back into his room.   
“Dammit Sam.” Was the unanimous thought from all members of the household. Including John who still sped down the back roads.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John didn’t return for several days, and to say Dean was furious when his father walked through the door one day, smelling strongly of whiskey, would be an understatement. The front door and Rumsfield’s barks announced the man’s entrance into the home three days later. The sky was dark and as John walked up the stairs to check on his boys, he found their room empty. His brow furrowed and he glanced at his watch. It was just after 4 am, they really shouldn’t be awake right now.   
Then he saw the light shining from under the bathroom door. Soft voices whispered through the door. “Sammy. You’ve got to eat something. Come on man.”   
“ Dean everything makes me sick. I can’t keep anything down… it hurts too much.”  
John sighed and carefully went to the door. He knocked quietly and listened at the door.   
“Yeah?” Dean opened the door and peered out, his body blocking the view behind him. As soon as he saw his father, his eyes darkened and he opened the door wider. “You son of a bitch! Do you realize what you leaving had done? Sam thought it was his fault! And He’s just getting worse.”  
Dean was shouting but he didn’t care. His father had hurt his brother. Bobby’s bedroom door opened and he trudged out.   
“What are y’all idjits yelling about at this time of night?” Bobby grumbled and rubbed at his eyes.   
“Dean is being overdramatic. I am your father Dean. You know better than to speak to me like that.” John scowled at Dean. Dean’s face flushed red.   
“And you admit you are my father! But are you Sam’s? Because DAD’S aren’t supposed to run out on their sick kids. Sam isn’t doing well and I’VE had to clean him up every night. I’VE been trying to get a hold of you because Bobby has been acting more like a father to Sam the last few days than you have in a while!” Dean’s snarled. John's vision went red and suddenly his fist snapped against skin.   
“Dean!” two sets of voices shouted and John found himself pinned to the floor. 130 pounds forcing him into the ground. Sharp pelvis and shoulder bones stabbed into him and glaring silver eyes shined down at him. Sam’s lips were pulled up in a snarl but that isn’t what made John freeze. Sam’s cheek bones stuck out, his skin was pulled tight across his bones. The hanging shirt revealed every rib and his stomach was sunk in between sharp pelvic bones.   
“Don’t you EVER hit Dean AGAIN!” fierce eyes glared.   
“I’m sorry. I lost my temper…” John sighed and looked back at Dean and Bobby. Bobby was mother Henning the hell out of Dean, who’s nose leaked blood. As Sam glanced back, his back suddenly seized up and he flopped to the ground. A Grand Mal Seizure shaking his whole body. And the situation finally slammed into John in the form of Sam’s knee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE

Sam could hardly get out of bed. Sam didn’t know why but he felt awful. His father had given him a fresh chunk of deer to see if the wolf in him was demanding a bloody meal.. that ended with Sam’s head hanging over the toilet bowl for half a night. Pastor Jim and Caleb had finally gone home so now it was just Bobby and the Winchesters. Only they who watched as Sam deteriorated before their very eyes.   
John was surprisingly attentive, after the explosive fight between Dean, and John. Still nothing like Dean’s eager, overprotectiveness or Bobby’s gruff, love. And by God did Sam hate it. He was an adult after all… but even Sam had to admit that something was very wrong. Especially when the day came that he couldn’t stay standing lomg enough to use the bathroom. Bobby had called in a doctor, who owed him a favor and later the doctor had said, nothing was physically wrong with Sam besides being unable to eat.   
Two weeks after the full moon, Sam was startled awake by arguing, and his father’s booming voice. He got up on shaky legs and peered down the stairs, gripping the stair rail tightly. And as he tried to focus his ears on the noises below, he gasped as he smelled something wonderful. Something intoxicating. His mouth watered, and his shoulders straightened. His mouth hung open as he breathed the scent in heavily. His senses sharpened and the voices downstairs echoed loudly. He began his descent, feeling much stronger than 10 minutes ago.  
“Dammit, Rufus! You knew that John and his boys were here. Don’t be bringin’ in your monsters.” Bobby snapped.  
“ ‘E's in a Devils Trap body bag, Bobby. He ain’t getting’ out of there.” Rufus’ voice scowled.   
“I don’t want a demon around my boys, Rufus.” John growled.   
“Well what am I supposed to do with it? I drove all the way over here because Bobby here has the Exorcism down.” Rufus spoke quickly, his voice sounding strained. Sam walked slowly down the stairs, his joints aching. Even with his renewed energy Sam held himself up by leaning against the wall, his breathing heavy.   
“Fine, Rufus. Set it in the Devils Trap and remove the hood. I’ll do it and you get to go bury the body.” Bobby growled, jabbing Rufus in the side. Rufus had a tied up and wrapped demon in a body bag, a man if the feet were any clue. Rufus and John grabbed an end of each side of the bag and lugged the man past the stair case. Sam creeped after the group of men, staying in Dean’s shadow, his nose and mouth breathing in the scent. Dean glanced back but didn’t comment, use to Sam’s forever curious personality. All he did was reach back and hold Sam’s feverish, sweaty hand. Sam watched as his father, Bobby and Rufus situated the creature on a chair in the center of a devil’s trap.   
And as they removed the hood, Sam found himself staring into black eyes, and his stomach growled hungrily. The demon cackled and tugged at the restraints. The three men stepped away, John walking over to stand guard over his sons, giving Sam a stern look. Sam found himself in between his father and brother. His eyes had changed again. He didn’t even realize it. But by the way the demon was gawking at him, he was sure of it.   
“Hey! Look at me! Don’t look at him!” John snarled. Bobby began to chant in Latin, the demon roared and as the black smoke began to invade the room from the demon’s mouth Sam found himself rushing forward, a snarl tearing from his mouth. The exorcism cut off abruptly as everyone yelled for Sam, John's hand gripped his shoulder hard, but he yanked out of the grip. Dean’s fingers gripped at him but he continued rushing forward. Sam felt his teeth elongate and his clawed fingers came up as he slammed the demon and chair into the ground. The chair broke under the force and the demon cried out.   
As Sam’s teeth clamped down on the demon’s throat, the demon cried out. John, and Dean were suddenly there, each man had a hold of Sam’s shoulders, trying to pull him off and Bobby had his gun trained on Sam. Sam moaned a high pitched whine and his claws tore into the demon’s chest. He dug through the bone, a mess of gore spraying him. Blood spilt and pumped out as Sam clawed his way into the demon’s chest cavity. Blood and Gore and bits of bone covered the ground and Sam. Voices shouted loud as Sam teeth clamped down on the still heart. He was suddenly grabbed by the hair and the heart tore free from the chest cavity, the heart clenched tight in his jaws. A hand clamped down over his mouth and another gripped the back of his neck. Sam suddenly became aware again. He was making inhuman noises, moans and whines. He lay elbow deep in a man’s chest, blood pooled around him, and more of it caked his whole body. He looked up at his family and felt his stomach drop. They all mirrored the same look of horror and disgust.   
Sam swallowed heavily and Dean shakily stepped forward, helping Sam out of the mess he made. John's hand slowly released his son's mouth and Sam scooted away from his brother, smearing blood on the floor. Sam spat what was left of the heart onto the floor. The wet sounding splat making him gag.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 18

Dean had taken Sam aside and gently cleaned him up. Sam was pretty much catatonic. He stared straight ahead as Dean stripped him of his blood soaked clothes and cleaned up his bloody skin and hair. Dean hummed songs the whole time, hoping to get any sort of response. Sam stayed silent though. Until Dean started singing the words to “Hey Jude”. Then Sam began to cry. And not just small tears. No, he sobbed, and Dean held him close.   
“Sam, look at me. You are alright. It’s ok.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear.   
“It’s not! Dean! Mom would be so ashamed and disgusted. I’m sure dad hates me now…it’s disgusting Dean. I can’t get that taste out of my mouth.” Sam gagged and shuddered.   
“Hey, that’s alright. It’s not a big deal. At least it’s not really human hearts… Right?” Dean shook Sam’s shoulders and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Shampoo trickled down Sam’s face and mingled with the blood and tears. Dean carefully and quietly picked bits of bone and cartilage out of Sam’s hair. Dean swallowed hard as he felt stomach acid tickling the back of his throat…. He needed a distraction.   
“Sooooo… one of your college buddies called. They want you to goto a little Christmas New Years Party. I think you should go.” Dean stuttered.   
Sam scoffed loudly, “Really? A monster at a party?”   
“Why not, Sam? I’m sure you won’t be the only… unique one there. Jess will be there.” Dean shut off the water and wrapped Sam’s waist in a thick towel.   
“Right… like she would still love me.” Sam sobs again and Dean closed his eyes.   
“Sam. It isn’t a big deal. Dude… dad might love this! You can sniff out demons! You can hunt down THE demon. And Jess will love this body you are packing on. I’m jealous!” Dean teased with a grin. He poked Sam in his belly and Sam rolled his eyes.   
“You aren’t going to give up, are ya?” Sam sighed.  
“Nope! It’ll be good for you. I’ll go with if you want.” Dean shrugged. “College girls dude.”   
“Fine. And yeah I’d like for you to go with me. I think I'd feel better.” Sam smiled weakly.  
“Speaking of feeling better… I’m glad you aren’t starving to death anymore. You really had us worried there, bitch.” Dean cuffed Sam gently.   
“Sorry… jerk.”   
……………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs, John, Bobby and Rufus scrubbed at the floor, the bleach on the floor was a bright pink. Blood had gotten just about everywhere. Rufus had held up his end of the bargain and had buried the mauled demon. The silence was deafening. Bobby and Rufus snuck glances at John, who looked on the verge of tears. His eyes were haunted and he didn’t look up from his task. His hands had dribbles of blood. He didn’t dare start a conversation. He didn’t want to talk about what was happening to his boy.  
Surprisingly it was Rufus who spoke up. “Well… I never knew you could KILL a demon… pretty handy to have that boy around. I’d bet he smelt the demon as soon as it entered the house. That skill would be mightly useful trackin’ down demons.”   
Bobby lifted his head, “John, he's right. Sam may even be able to track your demon.”   
John went quiet and pondered that. It was true, if Sam could really track a demon by scent…. Sam would never go for that though… or would he? John would need to have to have a long talk with the boys. And if Sam could KILL the yellow eyed bastard, then it would be over for them… no more hunting for John. Dean could keep going some, Sam could go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 19

Sam laid in bed that night, his thoughts swirling and unable to focus. Already, he was hungry for it again. His fingers twitched and his spine kept shuddering. His veins burned and the need kept him awake. He needed more. He hated it but he needed so much more… Sam got up out of bed and using his new predatory instincts, he escaped the confines of the house, sailing through the window with ease. As Sam ran through the Salvage Yard, he picked up speed and found his body catapulting over the 7 foot fence, his pant leg snagged on the barbed wire at the top and he hardly felt the sting.   
He just kept going, the scents in the air was breathtaking. He could smell demons. Millions of them. Under his feet and near by. He could hear his heartbeat… wait that wasn’t his heart, his was going much faster than that. No he was hearing three. Slow steady heartbeats behind him. He could smell the whiskey, gun oils, car parts. He could smell what he knew to be the individual scents of each of his family members. Sam ran on, across the street, his lanky shadow dancing in front of a cars headlights. Sam didn’t even notice the cars squeal of breaks. He just kept going. And finally…. Sam collided into something. Something that smelled like the best cooked steak. The figure didn’t even have time to scream. And Sam went on to search for his next victim.  
________________________________________  
Dean awoke with a jolt. Something didn’t feel right to him. A cold breeze hit him and he shivered. Reaching for the lamp, he turned it on and looked to Sam’s bed, a groan about leaving the window open died on his tongue. He shot out of bed and raced to the window. On the other side of the property there was the sudden sound of a horn blaring and tires squealing. Dean raced from his bed and ran down the stairs, the whole time he shouted to his father. The search for Sammy was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

Sam eventually figured out he was being tailed. Not just by his family, but by two other people. They followed behind him, no noise. Just their scent. One smelled like a Hunter, maybe one of dad’s friends? And the other… it was an appetizing scent but it seemed dark. It smelt of fire, and the scent of a thunderstorm. It had to be a demon.   
He could also smell the frantic scent of Dad, Dean and Bobby. They were high tailing it after him. They smelt of panic and fear. Vaguely he wondered why. He was just hunting. He was starving. Sam breathed in heavily. No more demons except for the one tracking him… it seemed to be a high level demon. Why would it want him? Maybe Sam could eat it before it tried anything. Sam took a step in the direction of the demon and suddenly frozen. His ears perked as he picked up the sound of a gun cocking.   
“Sam Winchester. A Hunter, a werewolf, and a demon? Man oh man imagine my surprise when the big bad legendary John Winchester let his werewolf son survive. And then I heard… guess what I heard?” the voice about 20 feet from him spoke loud. His voice was cocky. The man was dark skinned, his voice was low and rather nice if not for his menacing demeanor. “I heard…. You have demon blood in your veins. It’s poisoning you. And eventually… that demon or that werewolf will take over. When it does, you will turn on that loving family of yours. And you will be drenched in their blood… mmmhm and when you suck the blood from their veins, some other Hunter will have to blow your brains out. So, I’m saving your family. I’m saving your soul.”   
Sam stares at the man. His eyes full of fear. What if this man was right? What if he did eventually kill his family. Then Sam caught his scent.   
“You are the one who shot Dean! You could have killed him!” Sam snarled and suddenly the man flew back, slamming hard into a tree behind him. Sam startled and yelped when the gun discharged, the shot went low almost hitting his leg. Sam looked at the man pinned to the tree. Sam didn’t know what was going on but it felt… intoxicating. Sam clenched his fist and raised it up. The man screamed and blood spurred from his lips.   
“SAM!” Sam’s head jerked in the direction of Dean's shout. Dean, Bobby and John skid to a halt, huffing heavily, sweat on their faces. Sam looked back at his victim and squeezed his fist harder.   
“Sam stop! We don’t kill humans!” John shouted.   
A wet chuckle escaped the man’s lips.. Gordon Walker, Sam remembered vaguely. “You really believe that John?”   
Sam felt his heart sink as he noticed the three guns held in his families hands. Gordon coughed. “Your boy is the devil John. You know. You’ve known for a while.”   
John’s guilty expression made Sam see red. “What is that supposed to mean?”   
“Sam.. It’s not your fault. It wasn’t voluntarily.” John whispered. Bobby and Dean were giving John horrified looks. As they spoke, the distant street lights began to flicker. A cold wind blew, getting stronger as they spoke.   
“What dad… what?” Sam choked.   
“A demon.. he gave you his blood when your mom died… I’m sorry Sam.” John wouldn’t meet his eyes. The trees shuddered around them. The street lights began to sway, the flickering increased and the guns went up. Something had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Supernatural style violence and other supernatural fun. Dialogue taken from the show is present! This ** indicates dialogue identical or copied from the show! 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS STORY!))

Chapter 21- 

Yellow eyes stared at them, the figure swaddled in a dark smoke. As the smoke rose up, the being stepped forward. He grinned at the men. Each one locked in place by the brilliant glow of a predators eyes. Sam released his hold on Gordon Walker and stared at the man. He strode confidently across the dark earth. Each step was predatory. He was the ultimate Hunter.   
“Don’t you take another step.” John snarled suddenly, raising his gun.   
“John, you know that won’t do anything to me. Don’t try it.” Yellow Eyes’ gaze locked on Sam. “Oh look at you. All big and strong. I was so… furious with that demon who started all this. He messed up my plan. I had a grand plan. *But… Sammy, you are just perfect. You are big, strong. Well trained, thanks to your daddy. Sammy. You are my favorite.* I want to make sure you make it to the final show down.”   
Sam stared hard at the demon. Questions swirled in his mind. His internal struggle gripping him tightly.  
“You killed my mom?” Sam whispered. “You fed me demon blood?”  
Yellow Eyes huffed. “Well of course. She was in the way.”   
Suddenly a blurred form tackled the demon. John and Bobby shouted, “ Dean!” as Dean roared.   
“You goddamn son of a bitch! You ruined our lives!” the demon flicked his hand with a comically bored expression before Dean slammed back hard into the ground. He rolled and sprang to his feet, gripping his shoulder.   
As the Yellow Eyed Demon turned his attention towards Dean, Sam took that opportunity to slam into the back of the demon. This time he demon actually stumbled forward. He hissed and with a loud crunch sent John, Bobby, Dean and Gordon into the ground, pinning them. They flailed and screamed in pain. Sam swung around and punched the demon who grinned. Before Sam knew it, he was in a vicious hand to hand battle with the demon. At least Sam thought it was vicious… have you ever seen a baby animal like a kitten or puppy attack their parent. This is how Sam felt. The Yellow Eyed Demon batted him around like he weighed nothing. The shit eating grin never left the demon’s borrowed face. Yellow Eyes whapped Sam back and the tree Sam hit immediately began to topple over… right towards his family, twitching in pain, and trapped on the cold floor. Sam whipped around and with all his strength, mental and physical, he stopped the tree, it hovered in the air, spinning slowly. He caught it in his arms and lifted the giant tree, tossing it at the demon who roared with laughter. Again Sam charged, placing himself in front of the prone figures. He lunged and he and the demon exchanged punches and kicked. Sam would never say it out loud but it was actually really fun. The demon was a pro. He was much better than anyone Sam had ever fought before, including the times when John and Dean teamed up on him. This creature was fast, strong and seemed to sense all of Sam’s attacks before they happened. Sam needed to get creative, so with a wince, Sam used his brand new physic power he didn’t even understand yet. Tree limbs, rocks and the loose tree rose up around him and launched at the demon. The demon lifted a hand and they all crumpled into dust. Yellow Eyes began to applaud.   
“Oh Sammy! This has been so fun! But I got to get going. I’ll play with you again some other time. Ta-ta!” And with a blink he disappeared. Sam lifted his head and howled. His rage and pain building into a wolf's cry. He clenched his head where it thrummed with pain. His nose dripped hot blood down his lips.   
“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was soft, and breathy.  
“Dean! Are you ok?” Sam dashed over to his kneeling brother. Bobby and John both sat against trees. Gordon was still laying down getting his bearings… but Sam did not notice his hand was inching towards John’s dropped silver blade.   
“We ain’t the ones who just got thrown through a tree boy. Let us be concerned for you.” Bobby spoke up, he groaned as he helped a panting John up.   
“ I’m fine. I think my elbow and shoulder got popped out of place but I’m good.” Sam shrugged and looked at his family.   
“I might have cracked some ribs but I’ll be alright.” Dean said next to Sam.   
“Sam. We are going to have a long talk about running off again. But… good fight.” John patted Sam’s good shoulder and grinned.   
“Let’s go home.” Sam said, a huge yawn spanning his face.   
“Wait. What do we do with dumbass over here?” Bobby said, nudging a knocked out Gordon with his foot.   
“Leave him. We don’t kill humans. No matter how much they resemble monsters.” Sam said. (And everyone in the audience says, bad idea Sam)   
Together the family of four walked back towards Singers Salvage yard. They made the walk in silence and Sam trailed in the back. His eyes drooped and he yawned almost continuously. Dean yawned along with him. Who was about 2 feet ahead of him. A sudden sound startled Sam. A snapping twig? And suddenly screams pierced the air. His own voice and those of his family. Gun shots rang out but all Sam felt was pulsing pain, he couldn’t feel his legs… he body was cold. He felt chilled….he could almost hear Dean speaking. He sounded so soothing. Like when Sam was scared of any new hunt they did when He first began hunting. He closed his eyes, letting the voice lull him to sleep. 

 

* “Whoa, whoa, Sam. SAM HEY! Come here let me look at you.” Dean clutched Sam close to him, a hand going to touch the wound on Sam’s back. Hot blood pooled between his fingers. Sam’s head rolled against Dean. “Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me, were gonna patch you up. Me, Dad and Bobby. You’re gonna be good as new. I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take care of you. I’ve got ya. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother? Sam? SAM! SAMMY!”   
Sam’s dull eyes slid closed and Sam slumps forward. His body going limp against Dean's.   
“No, no, no, no. Oh God.” Dean brushes his fingers through Sam’s hair. “SAM!” *  
Vaguely, Dean watches his father and Bobby come back into view. They approach quietly, and as John approached, his knees gave out and he screamed into the sky. Bobby felt a sob built in his chest and the air around them charged as a lightning strike hit a nearby tree. The world flashed gold and the sky opened up in a downpour.   
“Sam!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 22

Dean never let go of Sam. Sam’s cold body stiffened in his arms and his father and Bobby’s persistent pleads to let someone else carry Sam, wearing him down. No, Dean wouldn’t put Sam down. Sam was so cold… Dean carefully shucked off his jacket and John helped drape it over Sam. Dean snarled when John moved to cover Sam’s grey face. John bit his lip and immediately backed away. Tears froze to Dean's face as the wind pulled snow against the group. It would have been beautiful if not for the body lying in Dean’s arms. Bobby and John held guns and walked on either side of Dean. Dean’s face was set in stone. His cheeks and eyes were red, his lips and the rest of his face lacked color. Bobby’s hand came up and Dean growled a warning as Bobby brushed snow off of Sam. The snow fell to the ground, Sam’s skin cold enough to keep the snow from melting off of him.   
Dean's muscles quaked under the weight of his baby. They were almost home. Then Dean would fix this… he didn’t know how but he would. He lifted Sam higher and set his lips to Sam’s forehead. The men walked up the drive way of Bobby’s home, John and Bobby each trying to stay strong through Dean’s harsh sobs. Finally, just as they approached the house Dean’s knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Sweat and tears rolled down his face. His shirt and hands stained with blood. The life giving liquid freezing to him.   
“Come on, Son. Let me take him.” John pried Dean's fingers away and lifted Sam up in a fireman carry.   
Dean's head snapped up. “Dad. Don’t carry him like that. It’ll hurt him.”   
John looked over at Bobby desperately. Bobby nodded his understanding and knelt by the young man. “Dean. It’ll be ok… Sammy can’t feel that.” Bobby’s voice only shook some. He could break down later.   
Dean glared at Bobby. “How do you know that?”   
Bobby sighed. “His soul is gone, Dean.”   
Bobby pulled Dean up and through the open door of his house. John had laid Sam down on the floor of the living room, and Bobby mentally cursed the Hunter.   
“Dad. Don’t lay him on the ground.” Dean scowled.  
“He will be there just long enough to set up the pyre, Dean.” John tried soothing Dean. Tears had begun to fall from John's eyes. Dean reared back and fell heavily against Bobby.   
“No dad! You can’t! Don’t burn Sam! I’m going to get him back! I will!” Dean yelled. He would do anything for Sam. Dean pulled Sam to him and hugged him tightly. John and Bobby spoke quietly for a moment, glares and tired eyes setting the mood.   
Bobby walked over to the brothers as behind him John roared and punched the wall. The gruff Hunter grabbing a bottle of whiskey and stalking out the door.   
“Dean. We need to burn him. It’ll put him at peace. You know that. He can rest…” Bobby began but Dean cut him off.   
“He can’t come back if he has no body.” Dean stroked Sam’s hair.   
“Dean…” Bobby tried again.   
“GET THE HELL OUT BOBBY!” Dean yelled, his face set in a snarl. He shielded Sam’s body and threw a glance over his shoulder as Bobby sighed and followed John out of the house. A roll of white cloth sat on the floor by Sam’s leg. Dean kicked it away with a growl. Dean then moves Sam to the couch, he took Sam’s shoes off. Then his socks. After that was done, Dean covered Sam with the colorful quilt Bobby had. Dean stood, looking down at his brother for a moment, his eyes stinging.   
“I’ll fix this, baby brother.” Dean turned and left to find any book on resurrection.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean passed the kitchen window when he heard shouting. Bobby and John were at it again. So far Dean had found nothing for his brother. Nothing to truly fix him. And Dean was getting anxious. It had been hours… the bright morning light stung his eyes as he stepped out to see what the fuss was about. And just as he went to turn the corner, he froze and listened to the men.   
“Dammit John! No. No Demon deals. It’ll only hurt everyone in the end!” Bobby was scolding John.   
“I don’t care Bobby! If I lose Sam, then I lose Dean too. Dean won’t be able to function.” John shot back. Dean’s eyes were wide and before he knew it, he was back in the house. He sat on the floor with a book about Demon Deals, his head spun and he bit his lip hard. Ten years… that is a pretty long time. Ten more years with Sam then an eternity in Hell… if it meant Sammy got to have a chance at the life he so desperately wants then Dean would do it.  
Dean spent an couple minutes doing something he never thought he would do. He prayed to a god he didn’t believe in over Sam’s body. He whispered into the air around him. Then Dean got to his feet and quietly began to pull together the necessary equipment for the crossroad deal.   
And by the time John and Bobby came back into the house Dean was already heading out the door.   
“Wait for me.” Demanded Dean to his father. John stared at Dean for a moment before nodding and approaching Sam’s cold body. Bobby hesitated next to Dean, looking Dean in the eye expectantly.   
“I’m just going into town for a bit.” Dean said. His tone making John and Bobby look up at him, puzzled. As Dean left the house, John began gently wrapping Sam in the white fabric.   
Bobby turned to John with a frown, “What is that boy up to?”   
John shrugged and brushed Sam’s bloody locks with a calloused hand. “I don’t know, Bobby. But I hope Dean makes it back soon.”   
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Dean approached the Crossroads cautiously. He couldn’t help but think, was this worth an eternity in Hell? His immediate response was of course. His father’s voice echoed in his brain, “watch out for Sammy.” And that’s exactly what Dean planned to do.   
Dean dug into the gravel and placed the box in the dirt. With determination, he stood and waited for the demon to come. And sure enough as he raised his eyes, a black haired female demon stood before him. Her red glowing eyes unsettled him, after all this was the first crossroads demon he had ever faced.   
“Dean Winchester. What a prize.” She snickered.   
Dean’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”   
She laughed lightly, “Hell has a price on your head. Any Winchester caught is to go straight to Hell.”   
Dean took a step back, “*My soul is yours, all you gotta do is bring Sam back. Ten years and then my soul is yours.*”   
The demon laughed again, “Oh Dean. Ten years? No, deal.”   
Dean frowned, “Eight.”   
The demon shook her head, her mouth split in a grin. “No Dean.”   
Dean growled, “Five, final offer.”   
The demon turned away, “ No deal then. Make sure to burn Sam before he starts to stink.”   
Dean rushed forward and grabbed the demon’s shoulder. “Wait, please. Tell me what I need to do.”   
The demon turned back with a grin. “One year and one year only. And if you go with the deal, no backing out. No trying to weasel your way out. If you try. Sam drops dead.”  
Dean swallowed hard before nodding, his voice was gruff when he answered, “Deal.”   
And they sealed it with a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> MORE SHOW DIALOG HERE

Chapter 24- 

Bobby was outside fixing the pyre up when John screamed. And that was a very odd noise. John never screamed… Bobby dashed into his home to find John holding a coughing and very much alive Sam up.   
John turned eyes full of fury to Bobby, and Bobby’s heart sank. Sam was slowly regaining color. His eyes looking around and taking in his father and Bobby. He grunted as he tried to sit up away from his father. His long arms shook but he managed it.   
“What happen?” Sam panted.   
“You died, Sam. Stabbed in the back.” John told him. Geez, John… don’t beat around the bush.   
Sam swung wide eyes around the room. “How am I alive?”   
The front door swung open and Dean stepped into the house. Bobby and John locked eyes on Dean and stood up as one. Sam looked confused, his mouth open slightly.   
“Boy, what did you do?” John roared. Bobby stepped over to Dean and grabbed his face, gently.   
“What did you do, Dean Winchester.” Bobby whispered. John stood right next to Bobby, radiating anger.   
Dean began to tear up, as he locked eyes with Sam. “I did what I had to.”   
“Demon deal?” John shot. Sam stood on shaking legs, looking from one man to another. Dean’s eyes dropped to the ground and John swore.   
“How long did you get?!” Bobby hissed.   
“Bobby. I had to.” Dean practically sobbed.   
“How long?” John snarled next to Bobby.   
Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, “One year.”   
John slammed a fist into the wall a couple feet from Dean. Sam stood frozen, eyes glazed with tears. “I couldn’t let him die… he’s my brother.”   
“How could you do that?” Sam asked, voice wet with tears.   
“Don’t you get mad at me. Don’t you do that… I had to watch out for you. Take care of you.” Dean was cut off by John.   
“Not at the cost of your soul Dean!” John shook his head. Bobby raised a shaking hand and for one bizarre moment, Dean thought Bobby was going to hit him. But Bobby just stroked his face. Dean raised tear stained eyes to Sam.  
“There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you, Sam…” Dean refused to look away as Sam charged at him. Bobby stepped to the side as Sam swept past him.   
“And what about ME, Dean? What If the same applies to Me?” Sam's statement made Dean turn puzzled eyes to Sam. “Dean… you saved my life, over and over. You were always there for me… so now? I don’t care what it takes I’m getting you out of this deal… one way or another.”   
“As will I, Dean.” Bobby stated. John nodded before turning to Sam.   
“Sam…you had us real worried. Now… about running off like that…”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Things were a flurry of activity down in Hell. At least… for some major demons. One of which waltzed through the throne room, her white eyes taking in the scenery. As the doors slammed shut behind her and were sealed, she grinned at those around her. Black eyes glistened, like obsidian around the empty throne. To the right, Azazel leaned against the stone throne.   
“Lilith, dear. We have such fantastic news.” Azazel grinned.   
“And what is it?” she snapped, not in the mood for the demon’s games.   
“Dean Winchester has sold his soul. His time is up in a year. Ruby and Meg will be sent out to prepare the vessels. To… stir the pot and such. Oh what fun this will be.” Azazel gestured to the two female demons, both who had taken possession of beautiful women. Ruby shot Lilith a grin and turned back to Azazel. The Yellow Eyed Demon monologues for probably the better half of an hour, Lilith had stopped paying any attention to the dumb demon. As the “meeting” adjourned, and Lilith was handed the contract to Dean’s soul, she couldn’t help but shiver. She had two years to live at most.   
“I’ll go open a couple Hell Gates. And if my siblings ask… tell them to f*** off.” Azazel announced before disappearing.   
A white eyed demon towards the darkest corner of the room chuckled as the demons left. “I so look forward to breaking the Righteous Man.” His voice was filled with a longing ecstasy and Lilith shuddered as she exited the room.   
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Tensions were high in Singers Salvage yard as Sam and Dean packed the Impala up. It was a couple days before Christmas Party (taking place on the 21st) and eleven days till Sam’s next change. Bobby was staying at the house and John was going to check out a hunt in Jericho. But everyone would return home before Sam’s next change. At least that was the plan.   
Sam and Dean went off into the midmorning world and began the trek across the country. All of them internally counting down the days till Dean’s Deal was up. Sam’s head in a book and Dean’s loud music giving a sense of normalcy, but it was all false. Everything was wrong and Sam was desperate, reading a book on demon lore.   
Meanwhile, John threw himself into the hunt. He needed to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon before his whole family was ruined. One thing was for certain… he wasn’t staying in Jericho for long.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 26

Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into the bar that night, but it definitely wasn’t a loud boisterous party. He had been expecting a small get together. Dean's face broke into a grin at the group of girls who was very subtly checking out the men. Sam hunched over some at their scrutiny and turned silver eyes to Dean as Dean swaggered through the crowd. As they made there way up to the bar, pass the rowdy college kids, Sam felt a smile light his face. Jessica, Zach and a couple other friends of Sam’s were there. They had colorful drinks and were all dressed up. Jessica was stunning. Long blonde hair was draped over her back, she wore a pale blue dress that trailed just to her knee. Dean was there, basking in the attention that Sam was demanding. In the weeks since he last saw Jessica, Sam had put on 100 pounds of muscle and almost an added foot in height. Anyone who knew him was gawking at him. His shoulders, chest, and stomach were corded and thick. Dean began laughing when a couple of Sam’s buddies began wolf-whistling.   
“Sam.” Jessica’s voice sent a spark of excitement through Sam. He reached out a hand and she gripped his hand in hers.   
“Hey Sam. How you’ve been, dude?” a guy named, Lucas asked.   
Sam shrugged and watched Dean sneak away to a group of college girls. “I’ve been alright. I’m recovering.”  
“I bet you’ve got some sexy scars.” Someone laughed and Sam rolled his eyes.   
“I’ll let you know.” Jess said, teasingly. The group howled with laughter as Sam blushed.   
“You better tell all of us. Embarrassed Sam is the best Sam. Or maybe… drunk Sam?” Zach said, patting Sam’s back and shouting for some whisky shots.   
Sam brushed off the hands and slammed back a shot. He couldn’t help but notice Jessica staring. Her eyes were hungry and drove him crazy. He knocked back another shot and turned to the girl. He trapped her with his arms on either side of her and leaned in close. His chest brushed against her and with a gentle smile, he ran his hands through her blonde hair. Her arms came up around him and hugged him tight.   
“I’ve missed you.” She whispered in his ear. He shivered at the sensation. Out the corner of his eye, he watched his friends grow scarce as they gave the couple some time. Sam nuzzled her neck and just as he was relaxing into her embrace he caught a scent. He froze, his muscles coiled. There was a demon here.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sam tried to be subtle. But it was hard to do so when the demon was staring into his eyes as his best friend, Brady. Sam gently detached himself from Jessica and surveyed the demon. Saliva collected in his mouth and Sam cursed himself for accepting the invitation. Sam pulled his lips back into a snarl.   
“What are you doing here?” Sam growled.   
“Sam. It’s Brady. Its ok.” Jessica tried to push Sam down as Sam seemed to double in size. The demon grinned and tilted his head.   
“ Oh Sammy, Sammy. You can’t win against me anyway. The big boss said you can’t fight whatsoever.” Brady teased.   
“Yeah? Well again… why are you here?” Sam hissed.   
Black eyes flashed and suddenly Jessica screamed. She flew back and slammed into the alcohol rack behind her, glass shattering. As soon as the demon used his power, the electricity began to flicker. Lights sparked and exploded.   
Sam rushed at the demon, intent on the kill. The demon flicked a hand and sent Sam crashing back next to Jessica.   
“Hey!” Dean’s cry of rage rang out and his gun came up. People began to scream as they noticed something wasn’t right. Shots rang out as Dean shot at Brady. Dean let out a horrified choking noise when the demon flicked the bullets into nearby people. As people raced for the exit, fire appeared before the doorway. It leapt and danced, swallowing up spilt alcohol. Sam pushed Jessica behind him and again rushed at the demon. Dean was being beaten by Brady. Hit after hit kept coming. Sam sprang onto Brady's back, sinking teeth into his neck. The demon roared in anger and tossed him away, delivering a kick to Sam’s ribs. The resounding crack making Sam gag, Brady's blood spilling out of his mouth.  
Brady turned fierce, angry eyes to the scared, screaming humans. A couple bodies lay burning on the ground near the doors and three people lay dead with bullet wounds to the head. The flames grew higher and outside, sirens could be heard. Brady raised a hand and slammed Jessica into the wall. Then, slowly, she began to creep up the side and on to the ceiling. She screamed and cried out for Sam as a deep cut slashed across her belly. Sam tried to raise up. He tried to stop Brady. But he was no match to this demon’s power. Blood dropped from Jessica down onto Sam’s face. He screamed for Jessica, then suddenly she fell. Brady cried out and Sam swept his attention over to him. A knife was lodged in his skull. The hilt resting in his hair. Light filled Brady’s eyes before he collapsed to the ground, dead. A woman stood behind him, tearing the knife from his head. She turned her face to Sam and with a sarcastic grin, waltzed over to them. The fire around them went wild, no longer controlled and it tore through the room. Sam tore his eyes from the wreckage and looked up at the woman. Her long curly brown hair tickled Sam’s face when she bent to check on Jessica. Sam took a breathe of her and gasped. She was a demon.   
“Hey, bucko. Let’s get out of here.” And with a flick of her hand, the fire smoked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

There had been 40 people in the bar that night. Out of all of them, 15 had walked away unscathed. Out of the 25 who were hurt, seven of them were killed, including Brady. The remaining 18 were in the hospital for mostly smoke inhalation, and burns. One lucky person survived the gunshot wound to the head. And then there was Sam, Jess and Dean. Sam wasn’t that bad. He ended up signing out AMA as soon as he could breathe easily. He had a simple set of broken ribs, some glass in his back and smoke inhalation. Dean was mostly alright. The only reason why he was still in the hospital was due to a broken rib complication. When Brady kicked him, his ribs had snagged several internal organs so the doctors had to give him surgery for that.  
Jessica was another story. To say she was upset would be an understatement. She was in a panic. The doctors mostly kept her sedated. And as the full moon approached, Sam was itching to get somewhere safe. But of course he wouldn’t leave Dean. And he also wouldn’t leave Jessica without any explanation.   
The demon who had rescued them from the fiery fate was named Ruby. Sam couldn’t help but be grateful. She had saved Jessica’s life. And most likely Dean’s as well. Dean had flown into a fury when Sam introduced them. But thankfully, Dean had still been too drugged to do anything apart from drool profanities at them. Dean warmed up some when Ruby sat down and showed Dean the demon killing blade. He had immediately demanded she make one for him, and she had laughed before explaining the process of making one.   
Sam finally approached Jessica, ready to explain some things when Ruby stopped him.   
“Sam… it won’t make anything better.” Ruby sounded apologetic. “This is hard for her and you but you don’t have to expose the dark of the world to her.”   
“What? And leave her questioning?” Sam demanded. Ruby sighed and raked her fingers through her hair.   
“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ruby said, stalking away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- 

When Sam entered the hospital ward, Jessica looked up from her book with a tentative smile. He could feel his face flushing in shame. He really wished he never went to that damn party.   
“Sam. How are you?” Jessica said around her nasal cannula.   
“I’m ok… I’m here to give you an explanation.” Sam spoke softly. He hunched over as he took a seat in the white plastic chair.   
“That would be really nice. I feel like I’m crazy. None of that could have been real.” She tilted her head, studying Sam for a moment.   
“Well… it was real. Brady was possessed… by a demon.” Sam held out his hand to hold Jessica’s smaller one.   
“Sam… you can’t expect me to believe that.” Jess sounded scared. Sam could hear her heart rate pick up and her scent became fearful.   
“I’m sorry, Jess… this is my life… and I am a werewolf. I got bit last month. Remember, I was in the hospital?” Sam spoke gently, brushing a hand over her arm.   
Jessica shook her head. “Sam… werewolves and demons aren’t real.”   
“Then how do you explain all this?” Sam urged.   
“Sam…” Jessica began to choke up.   
“This is my life. I hunt monsters but sometimes the monsters win. And that’s almost what happened to you. He wanted to kill you. Just like my mother was killed.” Sam said.   
“But why you, Sam?” Jessica wiped at her tears.   
“I don’t know… I’m sorry but this shows I’m too dangerous to be with you. I love you.” Sam whispered.   
Jessica nodded slowly. “I know Sam… and I think I agree. I’m not able to deal with monsters. I’m not strong enough.”   
Sam swallowed. “I love you… this will be the last time you see me.”   
Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her brow. She leaned into him, cupping his face.   
“I love you, Sam Winchester.” She whispered then he was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After a long conversation with Jessica, Sam felt horrible. The horror in her eyes as Sam spoke made him sick. She was scared of him. Scared of her demonic-werewolf… ex-boyfriend. They had come to the agreement that seeing other people would be best after the disaster. Anyone close to Sam could be a target. So he couldn’t have anyone close to him for the demon to get to.   
As he trudged to Dean's room, he heard Dean shouting his name. Dean was standing by the elevator, urgency in every muscle.  
“Hey dude! Signed out. Let’s get the Hell out of here. I need to show you something!” Dean urged. Sam pushed down his broken heart and the boys walked shoulder to shoulder to the Impala. Ruby sat on the Impala, that was thankfully in the parking garage, in a sweater dress. Her legs hanging over the edge of the trunk.   
“Dude! Get the Hell off of her!” Dean snapped, pulling the demon off.   
“Oh hush, Dean. Let’s get this show on the road.” Ruby grinned. The demon winked at him and bumped against him provocatively as she slid into the car. Dean rolled his eyes before turning to Sam.  
“Alright. Hang on… Sam.”   
Dean beckoned Sam over to him and pulled out his phone. With a look of anxiety thrown to Sam, he pressed play on his voice mail.   
“Dean… something big is happening…(I can never go home)... we are all in danger…”   
Sam took a deep breath and with determination said, “We’ve got work to do.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 31-

In the weeks to come, Sam and Dean would come across a lot of things. One of which is that Werewolf!Sammy can sniff out shapeshifters, Wendigos, and other supernatural beings. And the Wendigo learned not to mess with a transformed werewolf Winchester. As for John, he sent them hunts but it just wasn’t enough. Where the hell was he?   
Sam’s transformation became a little bit easier than the first. Sam was being fed well. Every Wednesday Ruby would bring a demon to Sam and he would turn into the animal under his skin, gnawing away at bone and flesh. Sam began to notice he had developed feelings for the demon. She was beautiful… or at least her meat suit was. And for a demon, she was awfully sweet. Even her blood was intoxicating, which she only gave him when he laid her out on a bed. Dean tried to ignore it. He knew his brother needed the demon hearts and blood but he hated that his brother was screwing a demon. Eventually, the conversation turned from Sammy’s change to Dean's demon deal. And from there, their missing father, and Yellow-eyes Grand Plan for Sam.   
Ruby pulled Sam and Dean along, promises on her tongue. Dean was about as easy to tug along as a mule. He sniffed and grumbled and hardly stopped complaining. Sam on the other hand, was eager to see where the demon led them. He wanted to save Dean. That was all. It had nothing to do with his hunger. It had nothing to do with the animalistic behaviors driving him to stay with his food provider. At least, that’s what Sam tried to convince himself of.   
Dean finally snapped when he walked into the motel room to find Sam looming over Ruby. Sam was deep in the demon, red staining his mouth. Dean didn’t say a word, he just turned and left the room.   
Down the road at the nearby bar Dean found himself flirting with a young attractive blonde girl. Her hair was cropped short around her shoulders. Her bubbly yet very sarcastic nature made Dean crazy. The way she talked and behaved… so Dean wasn’t surprised when he took her home and laid her out. She had been very good. One of the best for Dean. He got her number and a kiss for the road the next day. Meg Masters that had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-

Sam and Dean left that town without a word. They didn’t comment on either ones late night. Ruby wasn’t with them. The demon skipping off with a smug look when Dean gave her a dangerous glare. Tensions were high in the car when Sam’s head began to pound. He took a shaking hand and turned down the loud Metallica. Dean glanced at him before looking away again.   
Then… Sam was gone. Submerged in a pain drumming into his skull. Distorted images flickered behind his eyes, something hot spilled down his nose. Part of him heard Dean calling for him before the image exploded and sharpened into view.   
*A woman is banging on a window. Her face contorted in a panic. The vision pans out, showing the house. The tree blowing softly in the breeze. *  
Sam shoots up, his head bashing the Impala’s ceiling. The car is parked on the side of the road, and thank goodness for that as Sam’s giant frame shot out the side and onto the ground. He vomited hard, bile burning his nose and throat, his last bloody meal coming back up in a coffee like sludge.   
“Sam!” suddenly Dean is there, scooping Sam up and put of the growing puddle of sick. Finally, Sam can take a breath and he leans back, spitting the last of the vile liquid from his mouth.   
“Sam, dude. What the hell?” Dean asked, fear clouding his face.   
“Ahhhh… I dunno Dean. Umm I think it was a vision.” Sam groaned, taking the water bottle Dean held out to him.   
“A vision?” Dean’s brow scrunched.   
“Yeah… a vision. A woman. She was banging on a window.” Sam took a swig of the water and spat it out.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
And that was the beginning of a whole new set of hunts. From Lawrence, Kansas on to a man named Andrew Gallagher who ended up having am evil twin. From there they helped Ellen Harvelle on a hunt in New York. And on that went. They met many people. Some new faces and some old ones. Dean blushed and stumbled his way through Cassie, and Lisa and Ben. And Sam fought his way, tooth and nail through a werewolf pack, and began to learn, one by one, just what the Yellow Eyed Bastard was up to. Other odd people and things appeared, hunts the boys had never even imagined were real appeared before them. The Trickster hunt with Bobby had been a rather fun one in Sam’s opinion… until several weeks later when he was thrown into a time loop from said, not so dead, Trickster. As time passes by, and the clock continued ticking, Sam became desperate. He was willing to try anything. And their father was still MIA sorta… things finally came to a head in Chicago. It all started in a bar… just like all good stories do…


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> (EXPLANATION- Sam cannot smell that Meg is a demon due to Ruby hanging around. He can smell A demon but since Ruby and Meg are the same “Classification” of demon, he cannot distinguish the difference in their scents. If it was a crossroads demon, knight, or Prince of Hell he could smell the difference!!!*)

Chapter 33-   
Sam was a tad shocked when he got griped out by a small blonde girl. She clung onto Dean’s arm, glaring at Sam, telling him he needed to take better care of his brother. Wow. And it became a whole lot more awkward when Ruby showed up, not to mention her demon scent was intoxicating tonight. The two girls were immediately at each others throats. Sam and Dean found themselves amused and chuckling some at the way the girls hissed like cats.   
After Sam and Dean left, Dean decided to go watch Meg. Sam just chuckled and agreed, quickly going to get his next dose of “Go Juice”.   
With Ruby still hanging onto Sam, he quickly learns more about the case, with some help from Caleb. A Daeva. The case itself goes from bad to worse from there. As it turns out, Meg isn’t good. She’s a witch. Ruby cuts herself from her bonds, and attacked the girl, successfully saving Sam and Dean. The boys were surprised when John was waiting for them at the motel, Ruby skipped off, tiptoeing around the man. Unsurprisingly, Sam found himself getting yelled at for trusting Ruby. Of course that set off a chain reaction. The men going at it before John left again, silent and urging them to not try to follow.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
One day, just a short three months from Dean's deal being up, Ruby appeared, beaten. She knew who held Dean's contract. A demon named Lilith. A couple weeks later, John called them for help. Vampires… no not a joke, Dean. And the brothers and the demon went to kill some vamps for a gun. From there, John learned about Sam’s developing powers. The family was then met once again with Meg, when the Salvation, Iowa fiasco happened. And finally… Finally, they ran into the yellow eyed demon. Sam could tell it was him immediately, possessing his father. Ruby had disappeared, off to find Lilith for Sam. Ever so slowly, something was happening. Something huge. And Sam couldn’t help but compare it to a chess set. Even as their “pieces” were scattered off the board by the semi-truck.


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

The only reason any of them got out of there alive was thanks to Sam’s sense of smell. He could smell the demon approaching and cracked the wheel hard. It sent then into a tail spin. Forward, backward and again. The semi-truck blasting through the front end of the Impala. The windshield shattered and the front end screamed as metal bent. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut and he allowed the darkness to take him, carried by the pounding in his chest. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was distraught from the moment he woke up till he was told the verdict on his family. Everyone would make a full recovery. Sam was allowed to sign out after he made a fuss. His poor ribs had been broken… again. He was just making his way to Dean’s room when John found him. His old man has a simple break in his arm. Nothing too debilitating.  
“Dad!” Sam greeted his father warmly.   
“Sam. Hey kid.” John chuckled as his son hugged him. Sam wasn’t sure why, but John Winchester seemed to be two different people. One moment he was the rough and tough Hunter the next? He was the father Sam wished he’d see more of.   
“What’s the plan dad?” Sam asked as they trudged towards Deans rooms. Dean was doing ok. The demon had done quite a number on him but Sam’s powers had grown to be able to actually put up a fight against the Yellow Eyed Demon. Sam had saved Deans live. Sam just hoped he would find a way to get Dean out of his deal.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the weeks to come, John Winchester and Ellen Harvelle finally made up. Ellen was still snappy and preferred Sam and Dean to John but it was a start. Ellen spent more time with Bobby, staying close to the Winchester action. The deaths of Caleb and Jim were a low blow to the Winchester family when Meg murdered them in exchange for the colt…  
Ruby had disappeared and Sam was in withdrawal. He scratched and whined like a dog in the passenger seat of the impala, next to Dean. They were on their way to Bobbys to rest for a bit and so that Dean could get away from Sam. Dean loved his brother but damn, he was being annoying. Sam flopped around, sweat pouring off his brow.   
“Sam do I need to pull over?” Dean asked, his hands tense. Sam moaned and shook his head.   
“Naw…. Just get home.” Sam was rocking in his seat, tugging at his hair and biting his nails. Dean shook his head, feeling bad for thinking that his brother was becoming something more than just a werewolf.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
> Things heat up from here on out. Imagine the finale for season 2 and 3 and mix them together!

Chapter 35- The Set Up 

The weeks to come had John and Sam and Dean splitting up. John became a little too trigger happy with Sam after a back to back demonic virus called Croatoan and then he was possessed by Meg the demon. Sam was understandably upset with his dad so John went one way and they went another. But all that changed on the night of May the 4th. John had them following the trail of the Yellow- Eyed Demon, Sam was in the Impala with Dean, holding the Colt. Sam was directing Dean where to go as he sensed where the demon was. Then the next second the Impala died. The whole car, the lights around them and John's truck stopped. Time seemed to slow for Dean because suddenly Sam was gone with a blast of Sulfur… And Dean’s time was running out. Dean's deal would come due on May 5th at midnight, and Sam had been taken by demons. So with shaking hands, Dean called Ash.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam stood on shaky legs, one minute he was with Dean counting down bullets in the colt. And the next… he was in some abandoned town. It was cool here. Much cooler than where he had been. His breath puffed out as he pulled himself to his feet. It was morning… of May 5th … Dean's deal…And the Colt was gone. As he wondered the area, he found himself shocked to find Andy, and Ava.   
“Sam. What the Hell is going on?” Ava sobbed, Sam looked down at her, cocking his head. She smelled like a demon… Andy didn’t. Sam hugged her, making false promises as he took in her scent. Demon. She was almost a demon. She was taking it… Sam shifted in his step, glancing at them both as they stood there. Leave her for now, he decided.   
“Hello?! Hello?” a voice shouted from the other end of the small town. Sam dashed along, his body aching as the full moon approached… shit that was tonight?  
Sam skid to a halt as a tall man and a girl who was hunched in on herself appeared around the corner.   
“Hey! You guys ok?” Sam asked, looking them over.   
“Yeah. We’re fine.. what’s going on?” the dark skinned man said.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash was dead. The Roadhouse was gone. John and Bobby were strapping weapons to their chests, Dean stood like a soldier, watching the clouds move and feeling the sun beat down on him. Sam was out there… Cold Oak, South Dakota. His last act would be to save Sam, just like how all this began. His chest heaved as he tried to stay calm. He jumped when a hand patted his shoulder. His father was at his side.   
“Come on, Dean.” John Winchester watched his son with stinging eyes. Dean drove, his music blasting loud, his voice loud. He drove much faster than he should have. The tires screamed more than once as they crossed the state. Finally as the sun began to sink, they shrieked to a halt.   
“Looks like the rest of this is on foot.” Bobby commented. The men loaded up, goofer dust, holy water, salt and plenty of knives and guns. Dean walked with purpose, the watch on his arm set for midnight, ticking down, down, down. As they walked, Dean realized with a start that the Moon was as full as it could get. Shit was going down tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?! Leave me your thoughts!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- Deals Due

Sam was resting a few hours, he, Jake, Ava and Andy were holed up in a two story building. It must have been a restaurant at some point maybe. Ava was a traitor as it turned out. She killed Andy with the demon and in turn, Jake killed her with a quick snap of his neck, Sam loathed to admit it but he ended up drinking her dry when her almost demon blood scent hit him… Jake and Sam were outside now and with a start, Sam realized he hadn’t changed forms yet. Jake didn’t give him much time to consider this before he attacked Sam. Sam flew through the air and as he landed his muscles tensed in a coil. He never did tell Jake what he was. A howl tore past his lips and he could see Jake standing, open mouthed close by. In seconds, Sam stood back up, his lips pulled back, teeth clenched.   
“What are you?” Jake asked, his voice shaking. Sam shook off some sulfur and snarled low. “A werewolf?”   
Jake looked Sam over, his eyes scanning the full moon. “It still stands Sam… I gotta kill you.”   
Sam snarled low, letting Jake make the first move. This hand to hand combat was almost evenly matched. Sam’s clawed paws helped keep Jake away, but Jake was also fast. They both had been trained to kill. Sam didn’t know how long they fought, he used his physic powers, his demon powers and his father’s training and yet Jake took everything thrown at him. Sam finally got the upper hand when Jake grabbed his jaws and forced them a part. That was all it took for Sam to lift his back legs and slash out. Jake stumbled back, his hands going up to cover his stomach. His eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled, his jacket shredded. Sam felt sick. He killed him…Jake had been just a human.   
Sam’s head snapped up when he heard it. Howling. But nothing like a werewolf howl. Sam scented the air, nose wiggling. A hellhound. The sound of shouts and screams followed. Sam whipped around and charged. Someone was being hunted by hellhounds. His bloody paws slapped the wet ground as he ran, his hair sticking to his body. His muscled legs screamed as he catapulted himself along.   
There! Dean, Bobby and John were running as fast as they could away from a pack of 5 hellhounds. The beasts glowing red eyes trained on Dean’s back. It was midnight… Dean's deal was up. Sam roared, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as one hound kicked off the ground and latched on to Dean's shoulder, teeth sinking deep. John and Bobby turned but they couldn’t see the beasts. The hound dragged Dean to the ground, shaking him, the snap of bones loud in the night. Sam launched himself at the dog, the two rolling around in the mud. Sam tried to keep the dogs back. Away from Dean, who was bleeding heavily from his shoulder wound.   
“Now now… this isn’t fair.” A woman’s voice said, then Sam, Bobby, and John were thrown, and pinned to the floor. The five Hellhounds attacked Dean, blood spraying the air. Dean cried out, calling out to Sam who struggled against the force, hellfire flickering in his eyes. Dean grew quiet, only his families screams piercing the air. The woman smiled, releasing them with a grim laugh.   
Sam didn’t wait, his wails of rage, ringing like a bell. He took off after her and the hounds, she flickered out of existence and with a leap, the hounds sunk into the ground back to hell.   
Sam sat back, covered in blood, his heart empty and howled. “Dean!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL 
> 
>  
> 
> ●Special request from all the artists! From here on out, there are some amazing images I wish I had the talent to put down on paper. If you could help me out id love that! At the end of each chapter, I will have a scene listed that I'd love if you would draw for me! Without further ado, here's the beginning of the end.

Chapter 37- Swan Dive into the Pit

Fate is such an odd thing. Sam couldn’t help but wonder about it. Fate was events you have no control over. Sam knew this. Watching his brother die. Gripping the handle of the Colt as Azazel handed it to him. Ruby was still missing. She wouldn’t answer Sam’s phone calls. Sam called everyone. He cried out to heaven, because if there was a hell… surely it had a counterpart? It had been two days since Dean was mauled to death, and Sam had slipped away. He wanted to end this. Once and for all.   
“You can save Dean. You just need to go open a Hell Gate. I have a special one I need cracked… you can do it. Do it for us both. And Dean will come crawling out.”   
The persistent call of his phone sent his teeth on edge as he stepped into the cemetery. Grinding his teeth, he answered with a hiss.   
“Sam! Where the Hell are you?” John sounded angry.   
“I’m saving, Dean. I’m doing what I need to!” Sam's voice shook.   
“We are waiting to burn Dean till you get back. Where are you?” Johns voice shook.   
“I’m not coming back without Dean.” Sam’s voice held a gruffness to it that sent fear through John.   
“No Sam. Get your ass to Bobby's.” John tried to sound stern. Sam looked at the Hell Gate, his eyes beginning to glow.   
“Goodbye dad.” Sam hung up, his muscles coiled. Sam didn’t wait. He stepped towards the door, the gun raised. The click sounded so quiet and innocent… the door burst open, Sam getting tossed back. The demons came out in a cloud, consuming the night sky in charcoal black.   
“ Good job, Sammy! Ready to lead that army?” Azazel was behind him.   
“Where’s Dean?” Sam growled.   
“Oh? About that… I lied. Demons lie Sam..” Azazel wagged a finger at him, picking the Colt off the ground. Sam opened his mouth in a rage, his hand coming up and latching onto Azazel’s essence.   
“Oh come on Sam. You can’t kill me. You don’t have the power.” Azazel chuckled.   
“Yeah? I don’t need to kill you. Just keep you still…” Sam’s voice trailed off, before he lunged, landing on the demon. Sam wasn’t sure what consumed him. Perhaps he finally cracked? Perhaps he was a monster.. but he fed on the demon that killed his mother, slowly. His tongue lapping at pooling blood. The Yellow Eyed bastard didn’t even seem to care that he was dying. He was laughing. Cackling more like it. And when the demon died, Sam continued tearing into him, his long hair sticky with blood. Sam felt the power pulsing through him, so much stronger than Ruby's blood or any demon. Blood tickled as it fell in droplets down his face.   
A shriek from the Hell Gate stole his attention, the pit still wide open… if Dean couldn’t crawl out, Sam would just have to go fetch him. As Sam stood, he realized he was half transformed into his Werewolf self. His tail lashing and his muscled body shaking in ecstasy. Sam didn’t pause before coiling his haunches and springing into the fiery pit, the door left wide open behind him. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John, Bobby and Ellen had turned on the GPS on Sam’s phone and were hightailing it to Wyoming. Bobby was certain that Sam was at Samuel Colts cowboy cemetery, now it was just a race to get there before Sam did something stupid. But, they were too late by the time they parked and found the cemetery. The sky was dawning and black smoke tendrils danced in the morning light. In the center of the cemetery was indeed a Hell Gate, tossed open and left behind.   
“We have to shut that damn gate!” Ellen shouted over the wind escaping. The stench of rotting flesh and Sulfur spewing forth sent the hunters gagging. The sound was deafening, billions of screams, laughter and howls, their ears ringing with the sound. The hunters forced the gate closed, the door burning their hands.   
Together, they panted against the door, bodies shivering as the adrenaline left them breathless.   
“Where is Sam?” John voiced, his eyes sweeping the grounds.   
“Here!” Ellen shouted. “Its not Sam but your demon is dead.”   
John approached the creature who ruined his family, sneering in satisfaction. The thing has suffered… good. Sam was no where in sight and the Colt laid in the demons hand. John whipped around, looking down at the burnt ground leading straight to the Hell Gate.   
“SAM!” John roared, his heart racing as his brain cooked up the worse case scenario. Sam jumped into Hell.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL or any of the Songs I have as chapter titles!!!   
> The song Mourning Ritual- Bad Moon Rising cover fits very well with this chapter! I listened to it for this chapter.   
> *WARNING SAM AND DEAN ARE IN HELL! THERE WILL BE DARK THEMES. AND NIGHTMARE MATERIAL IN THE NEXT 4 CHAPTERS!   
>  We are approaching the end of seasons 1-3. I will start a new story featuring seasons 4-5 And whatever else I decide. 
> 
>  
> 
> ●●●This is also where I begin my search for an Artist! Message me if you can help me out!

Chapter 38- Bad Moon on the Rise Part One 

Sam wasn’t sure how long he spent falling. His skin was shredding and his soul glowed through his body. He slammed down hard, on his hands and knees. His head was lowered, the brown tainted with crimson red and singed, his clothes were gone, burned from his body. His skin was covered in a layer of sharp ash, his eyes were filled with the grit. He shook himself off, his hooked tail flicking of its own accord. His hands ran over his body checking for damage, he pricked his hand as he ran it over his razor blade teeth. And from what he could see from the light on his hands, his eyes were glowing yellow, acting as spotlights. It was like a super version of his werewolf.   
He stood slowly, clawed feet scraping the jagged floor. He looked around, where was he supposed to start? He inhaled deeply, ash stinging his senses. He could smell so much… he could smell every demon. He could smell Ruby, the bitch Lilith, and far far off, he could smell unbelievable cold… something unlike anything he'd ever caught a whiff of. But under all of that he could smell Dean. He could hear his pain, smell his fear. Screaming for Sam. Sam’s teeth clenched, his lips pulled up in a snarl. He tilted his head up and let out his loudest howl. The ash and Sulfur billowing in a cloud around him, as his breath unsettled it. And just for a moment, just a minute, all of Hell fell silent. The whole realm listening as the howl blew through. Chains creaking in the wind, souls quieting.   
Then a high, eerie laugh resonated within the coldest, deepest part of Hell. The ringing of chains jingling. Monsters from the deepest portions of the pit called back. Lucifer laughing, the Shedim shrieking.   
Alistair paused, turning to where Dean's boiling body was. Deans mouth hung open, his eyes wide, his chest heaving with pain.   
“Looks like you pissed someone off.” Dean spat. Alistair snarled, ripping Deans tongue down the middle.   
“Looks like I’ll just have to try harder…” Alistair hissed, his true forms close proximity making Dean's skin melt.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam’s howl wasn’t just heard in Hell. Heaven and Earth stood for a moment, frozen. Earth brushing it off with some scientific explanation, though John knew it wasn’t a coincidence. Heaven rushing to prevent Sam from reaching Dean too soon. They could also hear Lucifer’s triumph. Sam Winchester was more powerful than anyone imagined. And they would pay for hurting Dean.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 39 – Bad Moon on the Rise Part Two

Sam didn’t know how Hell worked. The layers threw him off. He tried scaling a wall of Hell but it just didn’t work. He slid down, hands gripping stacked bones and sticky rotting flesh. He gagged, shuddering in disgust. He picked a direction and started walking, his body trembling with each struggled breath. Hell wasn’t meant for a mortal, even a freak like him. The very air was like gargling sand, his blood felt like it was boiling beneath too tight skin, his scalp itched horribly, hair clumped in blood.   
After ten years Hell time, he appeared next to a pit, the walls oozing with almost frozen water, yellow smearing the wet cavern. He could see his breath, the air crystalizing and falling into the pit, the lower it fell, the more like snow it looked. Sam tilted his head, sniffing at the air. This area smelled much different, like a storm cooking up a tornado. The pit held something big… something horrible. Sam carefully walked around the pit, trying to ignore the whispered voice urging him closer. Or at least maybe it was, he couldn’t understand the language it spoke. He did understand his name… it sounded like a prayer or maybe a coo of affection. Sam shook his head and continued on.   
The next portion he came to, held towering crystals, sulfur. The heat began to build, sweat sticking to him and his breath rattling in his chest. A river ran through here, the surface steaming and boiling. Sam licked his dry lips, but with a defeated sigh, he kept stumbling on.   
It wasn’t much longer before the first demons found him. Or he found them. His thirst fogging his mind. One resembled a human/scorpion hybrid, the sharp tail lashing at him. The other was even more alienated, his bottom jaw was gone and shoved in its place was a bone white crocodile jaw the distorted image turning Sam’s already churning stomach. He made quick work of the two, Azazels blood still helping some. As he drained them, long twisted horns, like a Markhor, exploded from his skull, making him cry out in pain. His claws elongated, short spikes poked out of his shoulders like a lizard. After he was finished with them, he tossed the bodies in the water which immediately boiled them in its acidic poison, creating a sludgy ooze.   
Sam traveled for a while this way, stopping and drinking demons to stay alive. Keeping his nose up, following his brother's changing scent. Dean was changing just like Sam. Sam took comfort in this. Dean wouldn’t judge him for this… thing he was becoming.   
Sam didn’t know this but he had been in Hell for 2 months when it happened. His body collapsed. He hadn’t eaten much, he hadn’t had water, or even slept since landing. And honestly? Sam didn’t even notice when he accidentally shed his body and continued on, his soul the only thing still going. Behind him, his body laid stiffening. The body was burnt but it had no tail, no horns, no fangs, it was just a mortal. Just Sammy.   
As he continued on, the single angel cloaked in darkness, lifted his body and left it on Bobby Singer's doorstep. John laid his sons to rest together, burning the bodies with Ellen, Jo and Bobby. John's cries tickling the back of Sam's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much! Let me know what you think


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!!

Chapter 40- One Way Ticket Out 

Dean was off the rack. He slid the knife into each sobbing soul that Alistair set before him. His black eyes rolling into his head at the ecstasy of drawing out long screams. The woman begged and pleaded, a part of him begged to stop. Begged to take her place. But no… he set down the knife and got to work with fingers of sand paper, his skin drawing an art of blood along her chest. His snake like fangs unfolded, teeth sinking into her soft flesh. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been 40 years Hell time since Sam Winchester began his travels. The boy was scaling Hell like a pro, long claws dragging him from one place to another. Sam’s rib cage shown white, a demon having skinned his left side. If not for the thin muscle, Sam would have died. He had spent 2 years fighting the wound, keeping it closed in creative ways. He was hungry again, blood, and demon hearts as always were on the menu. The demons tried to run now. It always made him grin, watching them squirm. And finally, one of them gave him the information he needed… Dean’s exact location. Sam filled up on every demon he could get his claws on, which turned out to be only five of them, before preparing to kill the bastards who tortured Dean. Sam raised his weapon. It was sharp, black and long. Some would call it a sword but Sam had made it by hand. The blade came from a spiked demon, and the hilt was a femur of an almost Ox like demon. Sam fused them together by dipping the ends into a vat of Hellfire. The “sword” similar in size to a Zweihänder, dragged the ground like an extension of his arm as he moved. Sam licked blood from his lips and stood. He was ready. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alistair watched his protégé slice into the soul, the new demon grinning as the soul screamed. Dean looked back at Alistair, the dark eyes glinting in the dark. Lightning danced in his eyes and he stabbed the soul in the eye, shish-kabobing the bleeding eye. The demons didn’t notice the thing slinking up behind them. The soul cried out in new fear, making Dean frown in confusion. The demons turned and came face to face with glowing yellow and red eyes, huge twisted horns, red tinted ribs and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Alistair snarled, rushing at the thing, only to be getting tossed aside like a doll.  
The monsters shaggy head turned to Dean, hell fire lighting his face. “Dean?”  
Dean stared at the creature, before recognition lit his features. “Sam.”  
The creature grinned and Dean… had he been human, would have felt his heart drop to his feet. The two stared at each other, Sam taking in the black skull that was the left side of Dean's face, the charred features and rattlesnake like teeth.  
“Lets get you home, Dean.” Sam’s voice was even different. Much deeper. Sam raised his hand, and Dean took it without hesitation, this was his brother after all. Sam leered at Alistair, thinking of killing him when suddenly Hell lit up. Every dark corner becoming a blinding light. Real fear lit Alistair’s face before he disappeared, leaving them as the lights descended around them.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
The hand that held Sam was hot, scalding hot. Dean was held in another hot embrace, their fingers still locked together. Sam could almost imagine them flying. He was in a tangle of steaming hot feathers, giant beings surrounded them. The two tried to look at their saviors but the blinding light only gave them a faint impression of lion faces, unicorns, birds, alien like creatures.  
Hell screamed. It was such a contrast to when Sam silenced Hell. Millions of demons screaming, souls howling for redemption, and one shouting ineligible voice shrieking in that unknown language once again. Chains rattled and turned hot white as the creatures flew through. Black clouds darted around them, taking down some of the beings of light. All the noise had Sam and Deans ears pooling with blood, eardrums bursting till finally they went deaf.  
Above them, the black sky opened up. The beings swept through the clean, fresh air, the altitude cooling Sam’s burning skin. Gradually all of the beings disappeared, the one holding Sam passing him into the… arms… of the thing holding Dean. Then it was just the one. This one wasn’t too loud or hot the hold like standing too close to a heater, around them the wings spread wide. The thing circled a forest, then, without warning, he dropped Sam and Dean.  
The force of their landing shook the whole ground and trees toppled like dominos. The being flew away, pleased with a job done. Sam and Dean together in brand new bodies without a blemish, slept as above them, dawn was coming… a new day, a new time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Tell me what you think. And if you can draw some pictures for this, let me know! 
> 
> Sequel will be up soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! This work is also on Fanfiction.net


End file.
